


Purple with envy

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is a request from Freddolina and is based on some of her art and my ideas together. The title of the work should tell you all about the plot. This may get a little hotter than my usual work so your warned.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my friend Freddolina, this was all your idea I blame you! Not really! Warnings of an envious Creek, fluff, angst, romance and two males in love eventually. I don’t own anything here, I have dyslexia so please be nice on spelling and grammar errors.

Purple with envy.

Chapter one:

Branch couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with Poppy lately, it seemed to the grey troll that every time she was around him the pink troll turned into a giggling mess and kept trying with even more enthusiasm than was normal even for Poppy to include him everything which was going on around the troll tree. The princess had even been trying to be cuter than normal around him which had confused the survivalist a lot and the last time they had met Branch had found himself asking Poppy if something was in her eyes because she kept batting her eyes at him. Today the grey troll was out of his bunker collecting sticks for various projects around the bunker when Poppy came skipping up to his side and said to the survivalist. “Hey Branch my man! What are you doing?”

Branch let out a long suffering groan, he didn’t turn to look at her, but addressed the princess in tones which were not at all friendly. “Poppy I am not your man. As for what I am doing I am collecting sticks. What do you want?”

“What do I want?” As Poppy asked him this she very suggestively walked her fingers up his back, instantly the grey troll turner around and glared daggers at the pink troll who simply smiled at him widely and then said to Branch. “What I want is for you to come to my party tonight.”

The survivalist rolled his eyes at the princess, he felt aggravation towards Poppy building in him as the pink toll asked him to yet another one of her parties. “I am not going to one of your death trap parties.”

“Really are you sure about that Branch?” Poppy asked leaning into Branch smiling at him in a way she thought was enticing.

As she leaned into him the grey troll leaned away from her as his anger towards Poppy built he said to her in a very testy tone of voice. “Poppy personal space!”

The princess rolled her eyes this time, but she stood back from Branch and then pouted cutely at the survivalist as she said. “But, I really want you to be there!

“No!” Branch told her firmly as he continued to pick up sticks from the area around him and put them into his back pack.

“Oh Bbbbrrrraaaaannnnnccccchhhhhh! Pleaseeee! Please! Please! Please!” The princess begged him unashamedly trying to be as cute as possible.

The grey troll eventually tuned out this pleading from Poppy, he carried on with his stick gathering, when he felt sure that the pink troll was done at last, the survivalist turned to look at her and then said to the princess in a firm voice which was bordering on the edge of absolute anger. “No Poppy, no matter how you beg or plead with me I will not go to one of your parties.”

After he refused her request yet again, Poppy grabbed his face, she tried to kiss Branch, when the princess attempted to kiss him the grey troll desperately tried to pull back from her. It was just at that moment that Creek came into the clearing Poppy and Branch were in, he looked at both of the trolls locked in a very strange pose with surprise, the purple troll couldn’t place his finger on why but there was something about this which the guru instantly hated. “Poppy what exactly are you trying to do to Branch?”

“I’m inviting Branch to my party and I’m trying to kiss him!” She told the purple troll bluntly and while the princess was distracted by talking to her friend the survivalist had managed to wriggle out of her grip and move away from her slightly.

Creek couldn’t help but smirk as the grey troll quickly moved away from the princess, he felt a strange sense of pleasure that the survivalist wanted to get as far away from Poppy as possible, the purple troll gestured towards Branch and then said to the princess. “Poppy it really doesn’t look like Branch is very keen on either of those ideas.”

When Creek gestured at him Poppy went after the retreating grey troll, Branch let out a cry which he usually saved for when he was declaring that the Bergens were going to come and get them, before he ran away from the pink troll at full speed. The guru was very surprised when the survivalist, ran behind him, grabbed hold of his arm, then peered around him and said to the princess in a pleading voice. “Please leave me alone Poppy! I don’t want to go to your party and I really do not want you kissing me!”

Poppy glared at Branch behind Creek, but before the princess could lose her temper with the grey troll or try to come after him the purple troll said to her in a very reasonable tone of voice. “Poppy let me talk to Branch about this for you. Why don’t you go back to the troll village to organise the party?”

The pink troll very reluctantly left to go to get the preparations for that night’s party underway, once Branch was sure she was well truly gone he came out from behind Creek and said to him with reluctant thanks. “Thank you for the help with Poppy.”

The grey troll then turned away from the other troll intending to walk away from him when the spiritual troll grabbed his arm to prevent Branch from doing this. Due to the purple trolls hold on his arm the survivalist came to an abrupt halt, he turned to look at Creek holding his arm, he then to the face of the other troll and raised both eyes brows at the guru as he asked him. “Yes, Creek what is it?”

“I think I deserve more than just a thank you for saving you from Poppy Branch.” The spiritual troll told him with a devious smirk playing on his lips.

Branch rolled his eyes at the other male troll as he said this to him and then said to the guru with clear distain lacing his voice. “Oh yes, what exactly did you have in mind instead Creek?”

Using the hold he had on the other troll the purple troll pulled the survivalist closer and then said to him in a slightly deeper voice than normal. “You could give me the kiss Poppy was after from you.”

The grey troll raised an eye brow at Creek as he made this suggestion, he felt sure that the spiritual troll was up to something with this, the survivalist took a step back from him and slowly he pulled his arm out of the grip of the guru’s hand. Branch placed his hands at his waist, he raked his teal eyes over the purple troll very slowly, then met the gaze of Creek and said to him very dismissively. “Hm, no I don’t think I want to waist a kiss on you, but thanks for asking.”

The spiritual troll almost chocked as a combination of rage and humour swept through him as the other troll said this to him. “Oh come on love, I can promise you it would be a kiss the likes of which you’ve never experienced before.”

Branch gave a dismissive sniff, the ego of this troll was so huge he was amazed his head wasn’t the size of a continent already and the grey troll said contemptuously in return for this egocentric statement from Creek. “I highly doubt it.”

“Are you trying to challenge me?” Creek asked him stepping closer to the survivalist as he felt anger sparking in him as Branch so casually dismissed his kissing skills.

The grey rolled his eyes at the guru once more there was that ego again, he placed a hand to the chest to the of the purple troll and pushed him back away from him as he said. “Oh please do us both a favour and go take a very long walk off a very tall mountain.”

“You scared of kissing me love? Maybe your worried that if you kiss me you won’t be able to stop.” Creek said in a gloating tone of voice, before grabbing hold of the other troll’s hand and using it to pull Branch back into him.

The black eye brows of the survivalist flew upwards as the purple troll did this and then Branch said to him in a very steady voice. “Creek, I think you have this the wrong way around, I think it will be you who will be craving the kisses from me after I kiss you.”

The purple troll let out a huff of laughter, he shook his head and then said with complete confidence to Branch. “No I don’t think so love.”

The grey troll decided that enough was enough from Creek, he lifted one hand running the fingers lightly along the cheek of the spiritual toll, he watched his pupils dilate with surprise and desire and then as Branch slipped his other hand out of the other male troll’s hand he said in low pitched whisper to Creek. “So, you think I owe you the kiss Poppy would have stolen huh?”

“I don’t think it love, I know it.” Creek told him with another self-assured grin.

“Really now?” As Branch asked this he ran the fingers of the hand he had used to stroke along the cheek of the other troll under the chin of the other male troll, before he used that hand to pull the guru’s chin down and towards him slightly lining up their mouths for a kiss.

“Yes really.” Creek said his voice full of expectation, he was looking forward Branch kissing him and then being able to torture the other male troll about it and well as the fact he is irresistible to him for ages afterwards. With a small but mischievous smile appearing on his face Branch leant into towards the purple troll, Creek closed his eyes awaiting the kiss which he felt sure was to come next. The survivalist moved quickly, he placed a kiss onto the forehead of the spiritual troll, before Branch then turned and ran hurriedly back to his bunker shutting himself inside it safely away from both Creek and Poppy.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Branch spent the next few weeks avoiding both Poppy and Creek as he really didn’t want to have to deal with either of them right now, but the grey troll knew that eventually one of them would find him. Branch had just finished picking some green cap mushrooms when he was tackled from behind, as the survivalist hit the floor he let out a surprised huff of air, then turned his head to one side and as the voice of the pink troll came from the weight on his back he felt the first flickering of anger lighting inside him. “Branch! Here you are! I’ve been looking for you every were!”

“Poppy get off of me now!” Branch yelled at her with furry as anger at her actions built inside him.

The princess ignored his anger, she hugged him rather than getting off of the grey troll, as the pink troll did this the survivalist reacted by reaching around behind him, he hastily shoved a hand between them and quickly pushed Poppy off of his back and as he did so Branch growled out at her. “I told you once before personal space!” With the pink troll now off of his back the grey troll quickly rolled over, he got to his feet and then turned to face the princess giving her an impressive glare as he did so. “What was that about?”

“I wanted to give you a hug and to show you how much I’d been missing you!” Poppy told him with an overly cute pout.

Branch rolled his eyes at the princess and then asked in exasperation. “What is wrong with you Poppy? You’ve been behaving oddly around me for ages!”

The pink troll blushed, and then said very shyly to Branch. “Well I…I really like you Branch! As more than a friend…I’d love us to date!”

The grey troll and Poppy were totally unaware of the fact that Creek who had also been looking for Branch and now he was watching this scene unfolding between the two trolls concealed in the nearby long grass. When the purple troll heard the princess make this confession to Branch he felt like his heart was being stabbed by something very sharp, this feeling made Creek feel very confused, he couldn’t understand why the idea of Poppy and Branch dating should hurt him so badly. He cared for the princess she was one of his dearest friends so her dating the other troll shouldn’t bother him and didn’t. As for the other male troll as soon as Creek thought about Branch dating the guru quickly discovered that he really hated the idea of the survivalist dating another troll. It was this thought which had all of the spiritual thoughts coming to a complete halt, as he began to realise that the idea of Poppy dating Branch made him feel very envious of her, the guru didn’t really understand why he should feel this way about the grey troll, but at the same time he started find himself irrationally hoping that the grey troll would say no to the princess.

Branch let out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and said to the pink troll as gently as possible. “Poppy, you are a good friend and a lovely troll, but I can’t go on a date with you, I don’t love you that way…Before you ask it’s not just you…I just haven’t found the troll to capture my heart yet.”

Poppy deflated slightly, but gave her friend a smile as she said to him. “I see, well at least you were honest with me Branch.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you Poppy.” The grey troll told the princess with a small smile.

“It’s alright Branch, you can’t help the way you feel after all.” The pink troll said reassuringly to the survivalist.

Branch laid a hand on one of her shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure you will find another troll much better for you than I could ever been as a romantic partner.”

“Thank you for saying that Branch. I’ve been a bit of an idiot around you lately haven’t I?” Poppy asked this question with a rueful chuckle.

The grey troll gave her another small smile, nodded, he took his hand the pink troll’s shoulder and with the fingers of this hand a short distance apart he then said to the princess. “Just a little.”

The survivalist doing this drew a proper laugh from Poppy this time, she shook her head at him and said with a sigh. “I wish more of the trolls got to see this side of you. I can’t believe that there isn’t a troll who you could thinking of giving your heart to.”

Branch shrugged at the other troll and then said to the princess. “I’ve never been like the other trolls, so finding a troll willing to take the time to look beyond my grey surface to what’s under it or to understand how being grey effects my life isn’t exactly very easy. All any of the other trolls see is a paranoid troll who runs around screaming about Bergen’s all of the time.”

“Well to be fair to the other trolls you do spend a lot of time doing that.” Poppy said with a grin for her friend.

The survivalist shrugged at her once more. “Well what can I say I worry, I seem to be the only troll who thinks that if we aren’t careful the Bergen’s will find us.”

“It has been a long time now Branch, can’t you let it go?” The princess asked him gently.

The grey troll shook his head at her. “Not really…I…It…I just…It’s very painful for me to talk about what happened to me and why I worry about us being discovered by Bergen’s again. All I can say is I don’t want us to ever need to experience losing trolls to trollstice ever again.”

“I can understand that Branch from and from what dad told me about trollstice it sounded like it was terrible…So I think that considering it from that stand point it’s reasonable to not want it to happen to our tribe again.” Poppy told him giving Branch a gentle hug.

When Poppy pulled back from this short hug she quickly dashed off back towards town, the grey troll didn’t follow her, he felt that the princess probably wanted a little time to herself. The grey troll dusted himself off, then turned around to find Creek standing behind him, he raised both eyebrows at the purple troll and then asked the guru curiously. “Yes can I help you Creek?”

Creek walked up to Branch, he gave the other male troll a deadly smile as he said. “Yes, you can help me Branch, you can give me that kiss you still owe me.”

The survivalist smirked slightly at the spiritual troll, he felt pleasure knowing that the other male troll had been forced to come back to him to try and to get a proper kiss from him. “I told you that you would find my kisses addictive.”

The purple troll glared at Branch for a moment as anger sparked inside him and then said dismissively. “How can I find your kisses addictive when all you did was kiss me on the forehead?”

“You’re the one who came back for another kiss.” Branch told him with another small smirk.

Creek knew that he couldn’t deny this fact, he felt a small trickle of admiration towards Branch as the grey troll said this to him. “Still I think you owe me a proper kiss Branch.”

“Do you now?” Branch asked him, while he pretended to think about this for a while before he eventually said to the other male troll. “No I don’t think so somehow. I’ll see you around Creek.”

After he said this to the purple troll the survivalist turned to walk away, but just as in the encounter before this one Creek caught hold of Branch’s arm and pulled the other male troll back towards him. The grey troll turned, he looked at the spiritual troll, he could see the determination in the grey blue eyes of Creek and Branch knew that if he didn’t give the purple troll the kiss he had come back for then the guru would just keep trying to get one from him. To be honest the idea of forcing Creek to keep coming back to get the kiss he was so eager to claim from him amused Branch slightly but at the same time he didn’t want to waste time being chased around by the guru. “Why are you so eager to get a kiss from me Creek? Been hiding a crush on me or something?”

The spiritual troll fought not to blush as the grey troll asked him these questions, though he couldn’t say he had a crush on Branch neither did he want to confess that he didn’t like the idea of the other male troll dating other trolls. The guru however could admit, at least to himself that he sure had been dreaming a lot about what it might have been like for the survivalist to have actually kissed him on the lips instead of the forehead which had led the guru to decided that probably the only way to stop the dreams was to find out what the experience was truly like. So the purple troll made a dismissive noise in response to this question from Branch, he used the hold he had on the other troll to pull him closer to him and then said. “I told you already Branch, you owe me that kiss.”

The dark brows of the grey troll rose again. “You seem to be rather possessive of that kiss…Any troll would think that you don’t want any other troll to know what it’s like to kiss me or be kissed by me.”

Creek rolled his eyes and said in a slightly angry voice. “Just give me that kiss already.”

“I already said no. I already gave you a kiss Creek as far as I am concerned that was the debt between us settled.” Branch told him with finality trying to remove Creek’s hand from his arm.

In response to this the purple troll tightened his hold on the survivalist’s arm, pulled him flush to his body and said to the grey troll. “Just give in and kiss me Branch, you know I am just as stubborn as you so just give me what I want.”

Branch was quiet for a few moments, he brought up his free hand placed it to his lips, then tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully with his forefinger before saying to the other male troll. “Very well Creek I will give you what you want, but only this once.” Slowly the grey troll firmly brought his lips to those of the guru, this elicited a partly surprised and partly pleasured gasp from Creek and he let go of Branch’s arm. The survivalist rested his arms at his sides, he refused to hold the spiritual troll as he did this, Creek had been kissed many times before, but none of them had made him feel so wonderfully alive inside before now.

This kiss between the two male trolls only lasted a few moments, but somehow this simple act had fundamentally shifted the worlds of both of the male tolls. Branch took his lips away from those of Creek, he looked at him with slightly hooded eyes, he was pleased to see that Creek looked as stunned on the outside as he felt on the inside. The grey troll stepped back from the guru, he turned away from the clearly shocked Creek and walked away into the forest trying to appear as cool and calm as possible on the outside while on the inside his feelings churned.

Branch made his way through the forest, he didn’t rush, the survivalist was glad that he couldn’t hear Creek behind him, as the grey troll was going somewhere he liked to go to in order to clear his thoughts, Branch felt he needed to do this because of the way that giving Creek a simple kiss had shaken him. Eventually the survivalist made his way towards a pool, the grey troll placed the back pack down to one side, he drew out of it a yellow towel and flannel as well as a spare pair of brown trousers. Branch took off his leaf vest, he placed the towel down on the bank by the side of his vest before walking out into the pool with the flannel to wash. The grey troll started to wash in the water letting this act still his mind, Branch let out a contented sigh as he felt himself start to calm down from his reaction to kissing Creek.

Little did the survivalist know that the guru after a few moments of standing there in shock after the kiss, he had determinedly followed the other troll to the pool intending to talk to him about what had happened between them and now instead of doing that he was watching him washing. Creek had tried to look away from what Branch was doing but he just couldn’t, he watched as the grey troll ran the yellow flannel over his grey skin making it shine in the sunlight like polished stone. The spiritual troll’s eyes roved over the strong back and arms of the survivalist, he found himself appreciating the sight before him and wondering what it might be like to wash that skin for Branch. The water ran in droplets over the skin of the survivalist, Creek followed one of them down over his back to the waist of the grey troll before it re-joined the water of the pond and as he watched this water the guru actually found himself envying it for being able to touch Branch. The grey troll went on from washing his body to washing his hair, totally unaware of his hidden audience, the survivalist washed his hair out and then walked out of the water back onto the bank.

Branch lay his flannel to one side, he quickly dried his body off with the yellow towel and once this was done he then moved onto his hair. When the survivalist’s black hair was dried off, Branch didn’t comb his hair as most trolls would after washing it, instead all the grey troll did was run his fingers through his hair a few times and then leave it. As Creek watched him do this the purple troll found himself wanting to go out there and comb the jet black hair of the other male troll properly. He found it very hard to sit on this urge, the purple troll decided that next time that he met the survivalist he would somehow convince Branch to let him comb his hair. Creek knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince the other male troll to let him do this, as for trolls any act which involved their hair being touched or groomed in anyway was highly intimate and generally only done between couples or family members. The spiritual troll politely looked away as Branch changed into a new dry pair of shorts and back into his green leaf vest. Creek didn’t dare to move in case he gave himself away to the other troll, as he felt sure that if the grey troll knew he was there he would be in a world of trouble. When the guru looked back at Branch the grey troll was packing his towel, flannel and wet shorts back into his back pack, with this done the survivalist let out a sigh of contentment and then set off back towards the bunker. 

It was only once the spiritual troll was absolutely sure that the survivalist was gone that he came out of hiding, Creek looked in the direction Branch had gone in and knew without a doubt he was going to dream of him in the water and of what it might have been like to wash him. This knowledge caused the purple troll to let out a groan of pure frustration and then go home, hoping that maybe just maybe he would be wrong about the fact that he would have the dreams about branch in the pool. Creek had to admit, his reactions to Branch lately had him more than a little confused, he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was happening to him and why he was finding himself so drawn to the grey troll lately.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Sure enough when he went to sleep that night just as he though he would Creek did dream of Branch in the pool, but in his dream he was in the water with the grey troll, he was facing the survivalist, who had a yellow towel clasped to his chest and wash blushing adorably. This bright yellow towel reminds Creek of a shaft of sunlight breaking through storm clouds, the purple troll tugs on the towel gently but firmly as he says confidently to Branch. “Come now Branch, no need to be shy, we are both grown male trolls and we troll’s have no issues with seeing each other naked. I would very much like to wash your back for you love.”

“Don’t call me love.” The grey troll growled at him and then said softly looking down sadly at the water. “You don’t love me, so don’t call me that.”

Creek tilted his chin back up, he locked eyes with the survivalist as he said to Branch. “Oh, but I do love you Branch very much. Maybe It would help you to believe me if I called you beloved instead.”

The grey troll gasps in surprise and wonder when the purple troll said those words to him, as he did this Branch allowed Creek to pull the towel away from him and once he had hold of the towel the purple troll threw the towel onto the shore of the pool. Creek allowed himself to slowly take in the well defined chest of the survivalist, the sight of Branch no longer hidden from him filled the guru with a desire he hadn’t even known he could feel before now. Slowly he placed one of his hands onto the grey skin it was soft under his fingers and the purple troll loved the feeling of it under his fingertips. Creek slowly explored the chest of Branch with his fingers mapping out every part of it before he moved his hands up and started to run them over the arms and back of the grey troll. As the guru investigated the skin of the survivalist Branch let out small noises of pleasure which Creek loved hearing coming from him and made his own desire for the grey troll start to become even stronger than before. The purple troll slowly puts his arms around the survivalist, he pulls Branch to him bringing their chests together causing the survivalist to gasp and then kisses the grey troll hard. Quickly Branch wraps his arms around Creek clinging to him as he starts to kiss him back, letting out more of those noises which the purple troll loves to hear coming from him.

They broke the kiss, both male trolls panted, it was Branch out of the two of them who found his voice first and said softly to Creek. “I love you Creek.”

“I love you too Branch.” A few moments after he spoke these words in his dreams the guru woke up in his bed, he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling of his pod not really seeing it as he was lost in thought. As he thought about the dream Creek began to realise that along with his reactions to Branch’s kiss and to the idea of his dating another troll that he was in love with the grey troll. The spiritual troll let out a groan of despair, he could hardly believe it had happened but it had, Creek hoped that maybe if he stayed away from Branch and went on dates with other trolls that maybe these feelings would go away.

It was almost two weeks before Creek saw the grey troll again, when he did Branch was in the village doing some shopping, as soon as the spiritual troll noticed the survivalist he stopped walking, the purple troll felt butterflies in his tummy and he knew that these feelings of love he held towards Branch hadn’t gone away despite him trying to stay away from the survivalist. Now that Creek looked back on the last two weeks he realised that he had been unconsciously comparing each and every troll he had gone on a date with over this time to Branch and that none of them had measured up to the grey troll in his mind.

The guru was just about to go over and try talking to the grey troll when Guy joined the survivalist outside the shop he had just left. As the sparkling troll put an arm around Branch’s waist and said something to him Creek had to sit on the desire to go over, remove Guy’s arm from around the survivalist’s waist and hit him hard. Quietly the guru made his way towards the two male trolls, as he got close enough to be able to hear what was being said between Branch and Guy, Creek made sure to hide from them so that they would not see him listening to them talking.

“So Branch you doing anything tonight?” Guy asked him.

“Actually no, for once I was planning to have a quiet night to myself.” Branch told the other male troll in a thoughtful voice.

The sparkling troll suddenly feeling shy asked in a soft voice. “Branch would you…Go out with me tonight?”

The grey troll looked at him with surprise and then asked. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I am. I thought we could take a walk around the troll tree and then have some dinner together.”

“I have to admit that does sound rather pleasant. So yes, I would be honoured to go out on a date with you tonight.” Branch said his voice thoughtful but tinted with some happiness.

Guy grinned widely at the survivalist feeling thrilled and glad that Branch had said yes to his request for a date. “I’ll come to get you at your bunker at six tonight.”

“I will see you then.” 

After the grey troll said this, the shimmering troll took a bit of a gamble and kissed the survivalist on the cheek before heading off into the village. Branch watched him go he smiled slightly to himself, he actually found himself looking forward to their date tonight and he couldn’t help but wonder if this might be the start of a romantic relationship between them. The survivalist was surprised to find that the idea of going on a date with Guy gave him pleasure and this fact made Branch glad that he had agreed to the unexpected offer from the other male troll. The grey troll was only drawn out of his thoughts when another male troll came up next to him and then said in a voice he knew well. “Hello Branch. I heard you talking to Guy, I didn’t realise you were open to going out on dates.”

The survivalist looked out of the corner of his eyes at Creek and then said to him. “I’m open to dates from the right troll…What Guy suggested to me appealed to me, and I like him. So I decided to go on a date with him and see if perhaps some romantic feels could grow between us.”

“I see…You’ve never considered dating before Guy asked you?” Creek asked him curiously.

Branch was quiet for a moment, he turned to face the purple troll and then answered the question. “Yes, I have considered it before…But I didn’t feel ready to ask any troll for a date. It felt nice to be asked by Guy and I found it very easy to say yes to him which I hope is a good sign for us.”

As the grey troll told him this the guru felt like going after Guy and telling the other troll in no uncertain terms that Branch was his so he should back off right now and once more Creek was shocked by the discovery of how deeply his until now unknown feelings for Branch ran in him. The spiritual troll found himself rather uncharitably hoping that the date between the two male trolls would go terribly so he could step in and sweep Branch off of his feet. “So you aren’t in love with Guy?” Creek questioned the other troll gently trying to hide the hope in his voice that the answer would be no.

“Well, I’ve not really been close to many trolls save Poppy for some time now…So no I am not in love with him, but I feel sure that it would be possible for me to fall in love with Guy.” Branch told Creek with absolute honesty.

Hearing the survivalist say this to him made the purple troll feel ill, while at the same time the fires of envy started to burn even more brightly inside Creek and all he wanted do was to in that moment was to grab Branch and kiss him senseless. The spiritual troll just about managed to hold back on doing this to the other male troll and instead said to the grey troll. “Well I hope that this date will help you feel able to go on others.”

Branch looked at the guru with surprise. “Thank you Creek. I’ll see you around.” After he said this to Creek the survivalist then headed off back towards the bunker.

The purple troll watched the grey troll walk away from him, as he watched this it felt like his heart was being stabbed, the guru knew that seeing Guy and Branch go on what might be multiple dates was going to be a very painful experience for him. Creek found himself wishing that he had not been so horrible towards Branch, because he knew that right now he didn’t stand a chance of the grey troll ever loving him and to be honest knowing this was a huge blow to his ego one which Creek felt he deserved for his past actions towards the survivalist.

 

When the night came to the troll tree Branch and Guy had dinner at a small but smart restaurant in the troll village, the grey troll enjoyed the meal it was nice not to have to cook for once. As they ate the two male trolls talked about the snack packs latest escapades and the inventions which Branch was currently working on. After dinner Guy and Branch walked through the troll tree together, they talked as they walked and the two male trolls came to a better understanding of each other by doing this. As this was a first date Guy and Branch walked beside each other they didn’t hold hands but the shimmering troll really wanted to hold the hand of the survivalist, but knew better than to push Branch. Eventually the two male trolls found themselves on a branch which gave them a clear view of the night sky and they stood next to each other looking up at the stars and the full moon. “How beautiful.” Branch said very softly to Guy.

“Yes, it certainly is. Do you know the names of any of the constellations?” The sparkling troll asked the grey troll.

“No.” Branch admitted with a shake of the head.

Guy moved a little closer to the grey troll, he pointed to groups of starts naming them one by one, as he did this Branch leant against the shimmering troll’s shoulder listening to their names and the stories which Guy told him about each one of the constellations he named. The survivalist found this experience both informative and relaxing, when the sparkling troll finished talking Branch smiled at him and then said with sincerity. “That was wonderful thank you.”

“You are welcome. It is getting late may I walk you back to your bunker?” Guy asked the other troll softly.

The grey troll blushed this offer made him feel warm inside, reluctantly he took his head off of the shoulder of the sparkling troll and then said to him. “I would like that.”

When the survivalist said this to Guy he grinned at him and he felt honoured and grateful that Branch was willing to let him walk him back to his bunker. So the two male trolls started to make their way back down the troll tree as they walked along the survivalist spoke to the sparkling troll. “I had a really good time tonight Guy thank you.”

“So did I. I hope we can do this again soon Branch.” The shimmering troll told him honestly.  
Branch gave his date for the night a small smile and then said to him. “I’d be open to another date. What do you say to three days from now?”

“If that’s what you’re comfortable with then that’s what it will be. I don’t want to rush you, I know I’m the first troll you’ve ever dated so I’m more than happy to go at your speed.”

The grey troll blushed slightly. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“As they say good things are worth waiting for.”

When they came to the hatch of the bunker Branch unlocked it and opened it up before turning back to Guy. “I forgot to ask what time will you come for our next date?”

“Well what do you say to midday in three days time, we can have lunch together then.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll see you in three days time at midday then.” After he said this to Guy, Branch gave the shimmering troll a quick peck on the cheek and then made his way into his bunker for the night. The grey troll was totally unaware of Guy standing on the surface in front of the entrance to his home smiling widely and then walking back towards the village a definite skip in his step.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little steamy in this chapter your warned.

Chapter four:

After this first date Branch and Guy started to date regularly, for Creek watching them together, hearing about their dates and the progress the sparkling troll was making with the troll he now knew that he loved was like torture of the worst kind. So far though the Guy and Branch hadn’t kissed and to be honest the guru wondered why the pair hadn’t kissed yet, he longed to ask the grey troll for the reason as to why, but at the same time Creek couldn’t find the words to ask such a personal question. That night on one of his regular walks that he likes to take around the troll tree the guru came across Guy and Branch together, they were sitting on one of the branches in the tree watching the stars as Creek knew that they did often. Seeing Branch with his head resting on Guy’s shoulder made the purple troll wanted to turn away and go back to his pod, but instead of doing this he stole quietly closer and listened to their conversation as he had done before. 

“May I kiss you tonight Branch?” Guy asked him softly blushing slightly as he asked the grey troll this question.

“Yes you may kiss me Guy.” Branch told him as he lifted his head from the sparkling troll’s shoulder and gave him a nod.

“Thank you. I’ve been trying not to push you to fast, what with you being grey and well quiet the innocent I didn’t want you to feel that you had to do anything with me that you didn’t want to.” After Guy said this to the grey troll he gently pressed his lips to Branch’s determined to show him with his actions that he meant his words. As they kissed for the first time the grey troll let out a murmur of pleasure as he felt desire start to flicker into life inside him and as soon as Creek heard this noise leave the survivalist he wanted nothing more than to be the troll making him feel such pleasure not Guy Diamond. Slowly the shimmering troll ran the fingers of his left hand into the black hair of the grey troll, he shivered with desire, Branch turned his body more towards the other troll and pressed a himself a little closer to Guy. The sparkling troll pleased by his reactions to his kiss responded to this by also turning towards the other troll, he put his right arm around the waist of Branch. The survivalist lifted his hands and placed them onto the shoulders of Guy he was loving every moment of this kiss it felt wonderful to him. Slowly the shimmering troll broke this first kiss, he smiled at the grey troll in his arms and then said to him very gently and honestly. “You my little innocent are temptation personified Branch.”

“Oh I am? Why is that?” Branch asked him with a mischievous smile.

“Because you are handsome.” Diamond gave him a short kiss on the lips then said. “Responsive to me.” This was followed by another little kiss on the lips. “You are so innocent and I want to show you the joys of being close physically to another troll.”

The grey troll raised both eyebrows at Guy and then said to him with honesty. “I am very much look forward to seeing what you have planned for me Guy.”

“Well I would like to dance for you at some point.” The shimmering troll admitted blushing slightly as he did so.

Branch tilted his head to one side, he had to admit this sounded very interesting and it made him very curious to see the other male troll dance for him. “That sounds very interesting Guy…Shall we go back to your pod and you can show me your dance?”

Guy grinned at Branch he felt thrilled that the grey troll was willing to let him dance for him, before the survivalist could change his mind he released the other troll from his hold, he then grabbed the hand of the grey troll and led him through the troll village to his pod. Once they got inside Guy let go of Branch’s hand he closed the door to his pod behind them, once this was done the sparkling troll gestured over to a nearby sofa and then said to the other male troll. “Please feel free to sit down while I find the right music to dance to.”

The survivalist gave Guy a nod, he sat down on the sofa, Branch watched in silence as the sparkling troll found the right music, he placed it in the music player in the pod and then pressed play. The grey troll watched with fascination as Guy began to dance, his moves were slow to go with the classical music, the shimmering troll ran his hands over his body as he danced showing it off Branch who smiled appreciatively at this sight. Guy prowled towards the survivalist, he danced right in front of the grey troll showing off his skills as a dancer and the glitter in his body to the maximum effect. As sparkling troll did this the survivalist felt desire flicker into life as it had when Guy had kissed him earlier and Branch let his eyes travel over the skin of the shimmering troll in a greedy fashion. Guy held his hands out towards the grey troll, the survivalist took hold of his hands, he let the sparkling troll pull him up onto his feet, once he had done this Guy started to dance around him, touching the skin of the grey troll stroking his fingers along it and encouraging Branch to do the same to him. Slowly the survivalist started touching his skin in return, he also began to slowly dance with Guy and their dance became extremely heated. 

As the music drew to an end the two male trolls started to kiss again but this time their kissing was more feverish than it had been before. The shimmering troll pushed the grey troll to one of the sides of his pod, the sparkling troll lifted Branch up, he put the survivalist’s legs around his waist, then Guy carried the grey troll into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. Slowly and carefully the sparkling troll took Branch’s green leaf vest off of him, he dropped it onto the floor by the side of the bed and stood back and admired the muscular troll body now displayed to him. “Oh Branch you are exquisite.” As the sparkling troll said this to him Branch blushed, he wasn’t used to such compliments but he felt that Guy meant these words as he said them. The shimmering troll climbed onto the bed on his knees, he put his legs each side of Branch’s legs and then he started to kiss his way over the skin of the grey troll who whined in pleasure as he did this to him.

“That’s it Branch, let me show you pleasure.” After he said this the shimmering troll went back to kissing his skin and his lips, drawing more and more as well as louder and louder cries of pleasure from Branch. The grey troll put a hand over his mouth to try to hold back these noises, but seeing this Guy kissed the hand softly and then said to him with sincerity. “It’s alright Branch I want to hear you.” 

Gently Guy drew Branch’s hand away from his mouth, he lay it back down on the bed and then licked his chest again and the grey troll let out a whimper of pleasure. “Uh…Oh Guy…That feels good.”

“Good do you want more?” Guy asked him in a deep but gentle voice.

“Yes please.” Branch told him as his fingers started to grip the sheets of the bed.

Once the grey troll told him he wanted more the shimmering troll once more started to lick and kiss over the skin of the survivalist’s chest, his fingers gripped the sheets of the other troll’s bed a little tighter, his cries of pleasure become longer and louder as he let himself to completely enjoy what was happening between them. Guy can feel his desires growing, but he carefully pushed what he wanted to one side, the sparkling troll was more than happy to pleasure the virginal Branch wanting him to know how wonderful being intimate with another troll could be. Branch was panting now, this felt so wonderful, he'd never known his body could be this sensitive to the touch of another troll and he didn't want it to stop so he panted out. “Ah, oh, oh…Don’t stop Guy please!”

The shimmering troll looked up at the survivalist and smiled. “I won’t stop, I don’t plan to stop for a sometime.”

These words drew a tortured groan from Branch, Guy went back to licking and kissing over the grey troll’s skin making him pant, moan and wriggle with pleasure under the sparkling troll. Slowly Guy worked his way up the chest of the grey troll kissing his skin as he went, the shimmering troll kissed his chin and then Branch’s mouth. After only a few moments Guy broke the kiss, he very carefully moved to one side then rolled the grey troll over onto his chest which caused Branch to let out a noise of surprise but as he had been enjoying himself so far, the survivalist decided to let the sparkling troll carry on with what he was doing to him. Slowly Guy moved his legs back to being on each side of those of the grey troll, gently the shimmering troll move one hand down over Branch’s back, he used this hand to gently move one of the survivalist’s legs to one side and moving one of his over it and he did the same to the other leg so that he was now kneeling between Branch’s spread legs behind him. As the grey troll realised that Guy was now between his legs he blushed a slightly deeper shade of grey but didn’t object to what he had done to him as the survivalist felt able to trust the sparkling troll.

The shimmering troll ran his hands down Branch’s back, the grey troll shivered in anticipation of what might come next, sure enough a few moments later Guy started kissing along his back right to the hem of his brown patched shorts. The sparkling troll gently ran his fingers over this hem and then very slowly ran his fingers over the clothed bottom of the grey troll stroking it gently but firmly. Branch relaxes as Guy strokes over it so gently, he knew that the other male troll wouldn’t push him to give him anything more than he was willing to give him. After he had done this the shimmering troll went back to running his hands over the back of Branch and then kissing over it as well. Guy smiled to himself as once more the grey troll started to make the wonderful noises of pleasure again and he asked him very gently. “Can I take off your shorts and touch you Branch?”

The virginal survivalist blushed, he shook his head in answer to this question, seeing Branch shake his head Guy stroked over his back and said to him in soft tone of voice. “That’s okay, I understand your still very new to all of this and I am happy to wait until you are ready.” 

“Thank you.” Branch said to him feeling very grateful for his thoughtfulness towards him. After he said this the sparkling troll slowly moved back from the survivalist, Branch rolled over he looked up at Guy and said softly to him. “That felt absolutely wonderful Guy, thank you very much. I hope that we can do together this again.”

The shimmering troll smiled widely at the grey troll. “Of course we can do this again Branch. I am very glad to hear that you enjoyed the experience I gave you.”

Branch, took hold of one of Guys arms he pulled the other troll in and kissed him, the sparkling troll let out a noise of surprise as the survivalist did this to him, but he quickly returned this kiss. The grey troll ran his hands over the back of the shimmering troll and he let out a small noise of pleasure in response to this. Branch pulled Guy a little closer to him so their bodies were touching more, they carried on kissing as their chests brushed lightly against each other’s sending thrills through both of them as this happened. After kissing like this for some time sparkling troll broke the kiss, they were both panting, and feeling utterly blissful after kissing like this. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Guy asked him blushing slightly as he made this request of the other male troll.

The survivalist was quiet for a few moments as he thought about this question and then he answered this enquiry. “I’ve never shared a bed with any other troll…But I would like to try spending the night with you.”

“Thank you for trusting me Branch.” Guy told him gratefully, feeling happiness filling his heart and making him feel light inside as the grey troll allowed himself to trust him. The two trolls quietly both got ready for bed but neither one of them felt at all ashamed of what had happened between the two of them tonight. Once the grey troll and sparkling troll were ready to sleep they climbed into Guy’s bed together, the two trolls wrapped their arms around each other, and as they fell asleep side by side like this they both felt utterly content.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still quiet warm your warned!

Chapter five:

Three days after spending the night with Branch the sparkling troll was trying to pick out a box of chocolates as a gift for the troll he was dating, Guy was reading each of the boxes carefully to find out what chocolates they contain so that he could make the best choice possible. The sparkling troll was rather nervous about his choice as this was going to be his first gift to the other male troll and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect. The shimmering troll has no doubt that the survivalist would enjoy dark chocolate the most, after a while he found a box which contained a selection of soft centred orange, mint, coffee and strawberry flavoured dark chocolates. This selection sounded ideal to Guy, smiling to himself the sparkling troll picked this box off of the shelves, then he made his way over to the shop owner and addressed the female troll behind the counter politely. “Can you gift wrap this for me?”

“Of course, what paper would you like for your gift?” She asked him with a smile.

Guy looked over at the gift paper on offer and then he selected a simple silver paper which he felt Branch would appreciate. “That one please and I’d like just a simple bow on the top please, in a teal ribbon if you have some.”

“That’s not a problem.” The owner of the shop told him, she wraps the box of chocolates efficiently, she pulls out some teal ribbon, puts it around the box and then ties it into a simple bow. “Is this what you had in mind?”

“Yes, it’s perfect thank you.” Guy told her gratefully, before he paid for his gift for Branch and made his way out of the shop into the village. The sparkling troll carefully put the box of chocolates into his hair, he hummed happily to himself, Guy was totally unaware of Creek’s grey blue eyes watching him or of the envy which the purple troll felt towards him for being in a romantic relationship with Branch. The guru knew that the grey troll was an inexperienced innocent and he wanted to be the one introducing him to new and wonderful experiences as his boyfriend rather than the shimmering troll. Creek was well aware that he had no hope of being able to do this at this time, not only was Branch dating Guy, but they were apparently happy together something which the purple troll had never thought could possibly happen in a relationship which involved the survivalist as part of the couple in question. 

Creek didn’t just envy Guy, he also envied Poppy too, he envied her for being able to be friends with Branch, his relationship with the grey troll was well terrible and he knew that this was mostly his own fault. The spiritual troll decided that he should at least try befriending Branch, if they become closer then maybe the survivalist would start to see him as a viable romantic alternative to Guy. The more that Creek thought about it the better this idea seemed to him, he highly doubted that any other form of approached would work with Branch as the survivalist was to wary of him.

Quickly the guru made his way back to his pod wondering as he walked along how he could start to build a better relationship with Branch, he knew an apology would probably be a good start, but at the same time Creek thought he needed to do something more than give Branch an apology and he began to think that maybe a gift would be a good idea. The purple troll paced around his pod wondering what gift he could get for the grey troll, then slowly an idea comes to him, he could make a gift it would be far more personal that way and he felt that Branch would probably appreciate that more than something shop brought. As Creek continued to pace around the main room of his pod, he wracked his mind for an idea of what he could make for the grey troll, the guru felt it had to be a gift which Branch would find useful or it wouldn’t be accepted by him which caused quiet the conundrum for him. After spending some more time pacing the pod thinking over gift options for the survivalist slowly inspiration struck him. Quickly the purple troll went over to a shelf were there was his collection of glass bottles, Creek carefully chose from them a sapphire blue bottle, with a simple round stopper, around its cylindrical body were silver leafy branches. “Perfect.” Creek said to himself, before he took it over to a work top and started to work on his gift for the survivalist.

 

Branch had very much enjoyed the box of chocolates from Guy, when the sparkling troll had asked him if he liked dark chocolate, the survivalist had assured the other troll truethfully that he loved dark chocolate. The grey troll had never tried soft centred chocolates before and had found that he really enjoyed the soft centred chocolates and their flavours, Branch really hoped that Guy would get him another box of them sometime soon. A polite but firm knocking on the hatch to the bunker drew his attention away from these thoughts, the survivalist made his way up out of the bunker to see which troll would be out here in the forest knocking politely on his bunker hatch. Branch opened up the hatch, he poked his head out of the hatch, then carefully looked around the clearing, there was no troll there, but he noticed a bottle with a note propped against it in the clearing around his home.

The grey troll took one last look around the clearing for the troll who had left him this gift, but there was still no sign of any troll in the area. So Branch pulled himself out of the bunker, he walked over to the bottle, the survivalist picked up the bottle as well as the note. The grey troll looked at the bottle, it was truly lovely Branch found himself entranced by it for a few moments and then he pulled his attention away from the blue bottle and to the note which had been left with it. Carefully the survivalist put the bottle into his hair so he wouldn’t break it, he then opened the note and read the words written in it to himself. ‘Branch, I wish to be friends with you. I know we do not have the best past relationship, but I know I am mostly to blame for that and I wish to make up to you for this. I hope you will accept this gift as an apology, it is a special oil mixture which will help to ease aching muscles, which I think you will find useful. From Creek.’

Branch is so surprised by this thoughtful gesture on the part of a troll who had hated him for so long that the survivalist stands in the clearing glued to the spot for few moments, eventually the grey troll surfaced from his shock, he put the note into his hair and then made his way back down into the bunker. Branch carefully closed the bunker back up behind him, then made his way into the main room of the bunker, he walked across the room to his desk, once there the survivalist carefully stored the note from the purple troll away in one of the draws in his desk. 

With this taken care of Branch made his way to a comfortable chair, he sat down, took the bottle from his hair, took the stopper out and sniffed the oil within. It smelt good, at first Branch was a little sure about using it, but as he sniffed it again the grey troll began to identify some of the scents and realised that it was highly unlikely that the bottle contained anything which would actually harm him. Still the survivalist being as cautious as he was, Branch got up from his chair, he ran a few tests on the oil within the blue glass bottle and when all of these proved that the oils were not harmful the grey troll sat back down, took off his leaf vest and worked it into the areas of his body which ached. 

After the grey troll had done this he went to bed from the night, when Branch woke up the next morning he was pleased to find that the oil from Creek had worked and he no longer ached. This fact made the survivalist decide that next time he met the spiritual troll he would tell him he accepted his peace offering, thank him for it and tell Creek that it had worked well for him. Sure enough two days later when Branch had seen the guru out in the forest he had done all of this and after this the two male trolls began to spend time together so that they could become friends.

 

Two days after Creek had brought the gift to the grey troll Guy and Branch were on another of their dates, tonight they had eaten dinner in the sparkling troll’s pod, the grey troll had to admit he had been impressed by Guy’s cooking ability and as they sat with an arm around each other on the sofa after the meal Branch complimented the other troll on his cooking skills. “That was a wonderful meal Guy, I had no idea you could cook so well.”

“Thank you Branch I am glad you enjoyed it. I am hoping you will be willing to spend the night with me again tonight.”

The survivalist was thrilled by the idea of spending the night with Guy again. “I’d like that very much Guy.”

“Good I am glad to hear it.” As the shimming troll said this a low note crept into his voice as he was looking forward to being able to show Branch more pleasure tonight.

As night drew in Guy stood up, he turned back towards the grey troll, he lifted the other male troll up into his arms and then carried him into his bedroom. Once they were inside his room, Guy used his foot to close the door behind them, he then carried Branch over to the bed, lowered him onto it so that Branch was sitting in the middle of his bed and a few moments the shimmering troll then followed him onto the bed. Gently the sparkling troll took the leaf vest off of the grey troll, he threw it onto the floor, Guy ran his fingers into the black hair of Branch and then kissed gently on the lips. The survivalist returned this kiss, he brought his hands up onto the back of the sparkling troll, and then let out a noise of bliss as he enjoying being kissed by Guy. Slowly the shimmering troll ran his tongue over the lips of the grey troll, Branch feels thrills run through him as Guy does this to him, he opened his mouth and he gasped through his nose as the sparkling troll’s tongue enters his mouth and presses against his.

Guy feels pleased with himself when the innocent in his arms lets out a less then innocent moan of desire as he kisses him like this. Gently the sparkling troll still kissing Branch lowered him down onto his back on his bed, as Guy did this he made sure his legs were between those of the grey troll and that their hip areas were touching. As the survivalist felt this he gasped through his nose again, he wasn’t used to such close or intimate contact, but it felt very good and Branch didn’t want him to stop. Guy breaks the kiss for a few moments so that both of them can catch their breath, then the shimmering troll brought his lips back to those of the grey troll, he gently pushed his tongue back into Branch’s mouth, he moaned again and this time as Guy pushed his tongue against the survivalist’s the grey troll started to respond pushing his back against that of the other male troll. Wanting Branch to know he was pleased with him doing this Guy let out a hum off pleasure and kissed him a little harder.

The grey troll was loving every moment of this experience, he feels very alive right now and is encourage by the sparkling troll’s response to what he did that Branch slowly moved one of his hands off of Guys back and into his grey hair stroking his fingers through it. The shimmering troll shivered with pleasure, he let out a groan of desire, Guy hadn’t expected Branch to learn so quickly, but at the same time the sparkling troll wasn’t to surprised to discover that the troll he was dating was a fast learner, after all if the survivalist wasn’t quick to learn he would never have survived going out into the wild for as long as he had. Slowly the two male trolls broke this kiss, Guy didn’t ask to take off Branch’s shorts this time, he trusted that when he was ready for that the grey troll would tell him so. 

After a few moments of staring at each other in silence Guy and Branch broke their embrace, the sparkling toll moved so that he was no longer laying between the legs of the grey troll but beside him. Neither troll said a word, they just lay there staring into each other’s eye’s as they let themselves bathe in the feelings of bliss this night had given them. Eventually Branch and Guy moved they got under the sheets of the shimmering troll’s bed, the survivalist drew the sheets back up over them, he nuzzled close to Guy, who put his arms around him and they fell asleep like this both of them feeling perfect contentment with their situation.


	6. Chapter six

I don’t drink alcohol so I’ve done my best with the drunken part… 

Chapter six:

Though Branch and he were closer than they had been for years, Creek was aggravated to discover that the relationship between the grey troll and Guy was still going strong. Branch had even told him about their two bedroom incidents, Creek had hated listening to him talk about them, but in order to prove to the survivalist he was a good friend had born doing so while red hot envy had burned him on the inside. The purple troll had just about managed to hold back the urge to kiss Branch right there in order to prove he would make him a much better romantic partner, but for nights after this he had dreamt of kissing him as he had wanted to that day or of being the one to be giving Branch all of these new experiences which he was very much enjoying. 

It was a sight which Creek had been dreading coming across, this was almost as bad for him as the time he had ended up enviously watching Guy and Branch making out one afternoon. The two male trolls were settled on the branch of a tree in the forest, the sparkling troll was behind the survivalist, who was sitting in the lap of the shimmering troll, Guy was running a comb through the ebony locks of the grey troll and looking extremely pleased with himself for being allowed to do so by the other troll. Branch had his eyes closed, he was utterly relaxed and there was an expression of absolute bliss on his face and this expression had envy spearing through Creek again. He longed to be the one combing the hair of the survivalist, the spiritual troll wanted to climb up that tree, take the comb from Guy punch him in that green nose of his and then start combing Branch’s hair himself. The guru took a deep breath, he let it out, trying to calm himself, Creek didn’t want to ruin the friendship which was slowly building between the grey troll and himself and had become extremely important to him. As he continued to watch the couple from where he was hidden in the shadows of a nearby tree the purple troll knew he would dream of Branch again tonight.

That evening Poppy was holding a party for Smidge, Creek went to the party despite the fact he didn’t feel in the mood to be attending a party because the guru knew if he didn’t go that the next morning the princess would come to his pod and start asking him questions he really didn’t want to answer. Creek found some bell flower wine, usually he didn’t drink anything acholic, but tonight after seeing how close Branch and Guy had become it seemed like a very good idea to him and so he started drinking the wine.

Some hours later a very inebriated Creek stumbled away from the party, the guru made his way into the forest, the purple troll was going to Branch’s bunker and the spiritual troll was determined to tell him how he felt about him. “Branch! Braannccchhhh!” Creek called out in a loud sing song voice as he weaved his way towards the bunker.

In the bunker, the grey troll heard the other troll crashing around and calling his name, wondering what was wrong with the spiritual troll, the survivalist put what he had been working on to one side and then made his way up out of the bunker. He found Creek in the clearing around his home, as soon as the guru noticed him he smiled widely at the grey troll and stumbled towards him. “Branch…Here you are…I’ve been looking all over for you…” As he spoke the purple troll flopped forwards into the survivalist who had no choice but to put his arms around Creek in order to stop himself and the other male troll falling over.

It was at this moment that Branch realised that guru was drunk, he wasn’t just tipsy, on no he was utterly drunk and as he realised this the grey troll felt a mixture of confusion and worry fill him. It wasn’t like Creek to drink alcohol, which made Branch what was wrong with him, the survivalist was aware that something had been bothering the troll who was now his friend for a while and it concerned him a great deal that whatever it was that was worrying the guru had forced him to drink. “What did you drink Creek?”

“Bell flower wine.” The purple troll admitted with a silly grin on his face.

Branch let out a groan, Bell flower wine was very strong stuff and it appeared that Creek had drunk enough of it to become very drunk. The grey troll knew from this that when his friend woke in the morning he was going to have one very nasty headache. The survivalist quickly realised that it was highly unlikely that his friend would make it home in this state and the grey troll wouldn’t leave him out in the forest like this either. “Come on you better come into the bunker.”

“Oh into the bunker…I’ve…I’ve always wanted to…To see it.” Creek declared enthusiastically, while trying to remember why he had come to see Branch in the first place.

The grey troll rolled his eyes at the other troll’s drunk enthusiasm, he carefully took the guru down into the bunker and tried to get him to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs there, but the drunk Creek was having none of it. “I don’t want to sit down! Branch I want to dance!”

“You know I don’t dance!” The grey troll said with aggravation to the other troll.

“Oh…come on…Just one dance…Come on Branch!” Creek jumped out of the chair and he started to dance around the main room of the bunker in a clumsy dance, to a tune only he could hear. The grey troll was concerned that the guru was going to knock something over, so he quickly grabbed Creeks hands, which turned out to be a huge mistake, the purple troll pulled him in and said. “Please dance! Come on…” 

Branch let out a sigh, the grey troll knew defeat when he saw it, so he surrendered, the survivalist started to dance with Creek, who smiled at him and said with surprise. “You dance well!”

“Thank you for noticing that.” The grey troll told him while he blushed without understanding why he did so.

“I wonder…How well…You…You sing.”

“Oh no! I’ve already danced with you, I am not singing as well.” Branch told the drunk Creek as firmly as he could all as the purple troll continued to dance with him.

“But you dance so wonderful, I bet you sing wonderfully too!” Creek told him as he swayed on his feet slightly.

Branch shook his head at the intoxicated purple troll trying not to lose his temper with him, it wasn’t like Creek was in full control of his actions right now. “You need to sleep not to hear me sing.”

“But I’m not tiiiirreeedddd!” The purple troll whined at Branch and for the first time in years, the grey troll had to hold back a laugh as the guru sounded like a troll child being denied a favourite toy, but despite being able to hold back the laugh, he had started to smile properly. Creek instantly noticed this fact, he grinned idiotically at Branch and then said to the other male troll in a happy voice. “Your smiling…You look so handsome! Well your…Your always handsome…But…But when you smile…So handsome…”

As Creek said this to him Branch felt himself blushing, the survivalist wasn’t used to compliments from other trolls, and for some reason hearing one from Creek made the grey troll feel very strange inside and the survivalist couldn’t quiet place his finger on this new feeling but he rather liked it. “Come on you need to get some sleep.” Branch said to the spiritual troll trying to shake this deep unknown feeling off and pull the other troll towards his bedroom.

“I don’t wwwwaaaannnnnaaaa!” Creek declared stamping his foot in an utterly childish manner and resisting Branch trying to pull him to the bedroom. This time the grey troll couldn’t prevent the laugh which escaped him, the eyes of the guru went wide, he pointed at Branch and said in a cheerful voice. “You laughed! I’ve…I’ve wanted to hear that for…for so long…I love…I lovee…” The purple troll began saying before he slumped into Branch slightly and spoke to him once more. “I think I should go to bed…Branch take me to bed.”

As soon as Creek made this drunken request the survivalist blushed brightly, while at the same time trying not to read anything into those words because of the state of the other troll. “Can you walk Creek?”

“Nooo…” Creek shook his head violently as he said this then raised his hand to it. “That hurt…”

Branch sighed deeply, he effortlessly lifted the survivalist off of the floor and up into his arms, Creek looked up at him and said with awe in his voice. “I had, had no…No…No idea you were so, so strong Branch.”

The grey troll took a deep breath, he rolled his eyes upwards and sighed, Branch hoped whole heartedly that he never had to deal with a drunk ever Creek again. Though on some level the survivalist found the other troll rather endearing in his drunken state, one thing Branch knew for sure was that the purple troll had certainly disrupted all of his feelings and the grey troll felt sure that it would be some time before they settled back down again.

Gently the survivalist placed the spiritual troll down into his bed, the purple troll looked up at him with large not really focused grey blue eyes and said pleadingly. “Will you sing foe me, please Branch?”

“No Creek I’ve already done enough strange things tonight because of you.” The grey troll said determined to hold onto his temper, because he knew that Creek really couldn’t help his behaviour tonight and this troll was his friend so Branch was willing to do his best to be kind and understanding towards him tonight.

“But, please Branch…My mother used to…Little one dream away…” Hi voice faded away and he sniffed loudly.

The grey troll gulped, he didn’t like to see Creek cry and he knew that song, but Branch knew singing it would not only break his promised never to sing again, but also show the other male troll he had known his mother. In the end Branch decided he would risk singing the song, after all the guru was so inebriated it was unlikely that he would remember much of this night in the morning, so the grey troll closed his eyes and for the first time in years he sang. “Little one dream away, and know I am watching over you. No matter where you go in your dreams, I will be right here waiting for you. Right from the start, you were in my heart, a piece of me I didn’t know was missing. Little love dream away I am always here…”

When the survivalist finished the song, he opened his eyes and the grey troll quickly noticed that the purple troll was fast asleep in his bed. Branch looked down on Creek as the purple troll lay sprawled on his bed in his bunker, the guru’s cheeks were still flushed from the wine and he couldn’t help but smile. He'd never seen the other troll act the way he had tonight, but it had been strangely endearing despite the fact that his friend was clearly very drunk. The grey troll kissed his forehead, then gently stroked his fingers through the two tone hair of the other male troll, as he did this something started to bubble up from inside Branch something that made him feel even more confused than ever. Quickly the survivalist pushed this feeling to one side, the grey troll pulled away from Creek, he pulled the covers of his bed up over the purple troll and then left him to sleep.

Branch spent some time before bed preparing a headache cure for Creek in the morning, he then set up the sofa in the main room of his bunker as a bed, the grey troll got himself comfortable for the night and went to sleep with a lot of conflicting feelings waring inside him and a whole host of questions running around his mind for the other troll to answer when morning came, but he felt sure he wouldn’t ask.

It didn’t surprise the grey troll when he was the first out of the two of them to be awake the next morning, Branch washed, dressed, ate breakfast and then he put a tray together for his unexpected guest. On the tray was a glass of water, the headache cure he had made the night before and some toast with no butter, the survivalist made his way into the bedroom, to find Creek just starting to sit up and groaning in pain as he did so. “Good morning.” Branch said to him keeping his voice level and not loud.

 

“Morning…How did I get here?” Creek asked as he placed a hand to his head and winced in pain.

“You got rather drunk on bell flower wine at the party last night and turned up at my bunker.” Branch told him as gently as possible.

Creek flushed bright purple, panic and shame raced through him as the other male troll told him this, he let out another groan and asked hopefully. “Please tell me I didn’t say or do anything to stupid?”

For a few moments the grey troll contemplated what to tell his friend about the very confusing night before in silence and then said slowly. “Well…You made me dance with you…Which was an interesting experience…You didn’t want to go to sleep…But I convinced you too in the end.”

The spiritual troll put his head in his hands as he groaned in shame yet again. “I’m so, so sorry…”  
Branch sat on the edge of the bed, he placed the tray on the bedside table, he offered Creek the headache cure. “Here this will help you head and you don’t need to be sorry. I…I know something is wrong Creek…I hope that maybe you’ll tell me what it is when you feel ready, because I want to help you.”

The purple troll took the cure from Branch, he drank it, then said to the survivalist as he clutched the empty bottle in his hands and stared at it without really seeing it. “Thank you for the headache cure…You right something is wrong with me, it has been for a while now…I’m in love Branch and for the very first time it’s the real thing…But it’s all so pointless though…He’s with another troll and their so in love. I’ve got no chance of winning him and it hurts Branch…I never knew something could hurt so much…Seeing them together it…it…it’s like part of me dies every time…It’s my own stupid fault me and my stupid pride and ego!” Creek closed his eyes, he tried to breath deeply but he couldn’t concentrate well enough around the headache which remained and slowly tears leaked out of his eyes and down onto his cheeks.

“Oh Creek.” Branch rubbed a hand over his back, trying to comfort the forlorn looking troll as best as he could.

Creek continued to tell the one he secretly loved the torture he was feeling every day. “I’m such an idiot! Such a blind stupid idiot! I didn’t see him, but now I do…Now I do and it hurts…I want to tell him I love him, I yearn to hold him, to care for him and love him all my life and I’ve already lost that chance.”

“Creek you need to stop thinking like that…I know the path those thoughts can take a troll down and I don’t want you to suffer going grey as I did.” The survivalist told him as he started to stroke a hand over his two tone hair and then after a few moments the grey troll spoke to him again. “I’m going to tell you something your mother once told me, something I’ve held onto all these years I’ve been grey. Hope never dies unless you let it, take the chance to reach for love and there will always be a hand there to stop you from falling.”

“You…My mother…” Creek said to him stunned even as tears continues to race over his cheeks.

“I knew her yes, I’m five years older than you…Mist was beautiful and kind, in body, heart, mind and soul…Just like you Creek…I could always see her gifts in you, all I ever wanted was for you to stop being a know it all guru and be what she was…An amazing troll.” As he said this Branch gently cupped the cheeks of the purple troll’ locked eyes with him and then as he stroked the tears off of Creek’s cheeks the survivalist spoke to him again. “This love may have given you pain Creek, but now I see her in you every day which I’m glad of, you’ve become all Mist was and more Creek…She would be so proud of you.”

“Thank you…Thank you.” It was all Creek could say to this he was so overwhelmed and then before Branch could react the spiritual troll hugged him hard. Slowly the survivalist put his arms around the guru, he held him in return, it felt odd to have a troll this close to him again like this after so many years but at the same time it felt good and right to him.

Slowly they broke the embrace, Branch gestured at the tray and said to Creek. “Make sure you drink and try to eat the toast.” The grey troll got up from the edge of the bed, he stood with his back to the other troll but said to him softly. “Don’t give up Creek. You won me as a friend something I never thought would happen, so I am sure that somehow, someway you’ll reach him.”

Quickly Branch left his room, he shut the door behind him and leant on the other side of it, his heart was thundering in his chest and knowing that Creek was so deeply in love with some troll gave the grey troll pain in his heart, yet another odd feeling he had to add to those which the purple troll kept wake up within him. On the other side of the closed door the guru sat on the bed looking at the door standing between him and the other male troll, then he whispered ever so softly. “I love you Branch…I always will…”


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short delay been ill for a few days.

Chapter seven:

Once Creek had left his home in order to return to the village Branch had tried to go back to work, but he couldn’t settle to anything, somehow the bunker felt to big, to quiet and somehow empty without the purple troll in it with him. To the grey troll these were extremely odd sensations, he didn’t understand how having Creek with him with him for just one night and a morning could have left him feeling this way. Slowly the survivalist sat down in a comfortable chair, he started to think about Creek and about the way that the other troll made him feel. The guru made him feel safe, because Branch knew that now they were friends the spiritual troll would never do something to hurt him or their friendship. The grey troll moved from this feeling to the next, he always looked forward to seeing Creek now, he didn’t dread it like he used to and if the survivalist were honest with himself he had let the purple troll closer to him that he had allowed a troll to be for years. 

Branch then turned his thoughts onto the night before and this morning, the first thing which came to his mind were the drunken compliments from Creek, thinking about them again made him blush and start to feel warm inside, it was then that the grey troll realised he liked hearing Creek compliment him. This realisation made the survivalist look at this feeling a lot more closely, he quickly discovers that there are other things which he likes…No loves to hear the guru say like his name…Branch had never really looked into the odd thrill he always felt when Creek said his name, but now that he did he could see that he cared for the guru and not just as a friend. There is really only one word for what he feels whenever he is near Creek…Love…it’s nothing like his feelings for Guy, these are deeper, older, stronger much stronger and they terrify Branch because he hasn't felt anything like this since he lost his beloved grandma.

The grey troll places his head back against the cushion of the chair, he lets out a loud groan, Branch could hardly believe that he had been so blind, he felt a little foolish for not realising what his heart had been trying to tell him for so long. The survivalist knew that it wasn’t like him at all to miss something as important as this was and the survivalist could only put the fact that he hadn’t noticed his growing feelings for Creek down to the fact he’d never thought that he could fall in love with the purple troll. Now knowing that he did love him more deeply than Guy the survivalist didn’t think it was fair that he continued to date the shimmering troll when he couldn’t give him all of his heart. At the same time though Branch found it very painful to know that the troll he loved was in love with another troll and he had to concede that if pain he felt was anything like the pain Creek had been feeling for a while now would certainly explain why the guru had gotten so drunk at the party last night.

Branch left his home to go and find Guy, he knew this was unlikely that ending this relationship was going to be a very pleasant experience but the survivalist knew he had to be true to his heart, he had to reach for love and hope that Creek would be there to catch him. When the grey troll found the troll, he had been dating Branch walked over to him and then said to him softly but seriously. “Guy, we need to talk.”

The shimmering troll looked at the survivalist, he quickly noticed his serious expression and said to him quickly. “Of course, shall we go back to my pod?”

Yes please. So, it was that they set off back to Guy's pod, when they got inside the sparkling troll and the grey troll sat down on his sofa and after a few moments of silence Branch addressed the other male troll. “Guy this isn't easy for me to say but I…I can't carry on dating you, I've realised that I can't give you all of my heart because it already belonged to another troll.”

Guy was quiet for a few moments, as these words from the survivalist both surprised and hurt him, but then eventually he said to Branch. “In honesty, I can't say I am surprised, you always seemed to be holding something back from me…I won't say that this doesn’t hurt because it does, but I think deep down I knew there was a troll you already loved…I promise that I won't tell any of the other trolls so will you tell me who it is?”

Branch was quiet for a few moments and then answered this question. “Creek…I'm in love with Creek…I’ll admit that never expected it to happen, I didn't even realise what it was I felt for him until recently, but now I know that I love him and that I can say I love him with all of my heart I knew it wouldn't be right for either of us for me to stay with you. I'm sorry I hurt you.”

The sparkling troll took a deep breath, then let it back out and said to Branch. “The fact you can say you love so easily and so strongly Creek is a big thing for you, I know that. You were right to come and tell me this Branch…And as you said for us with you feeling the way you do for Creek to stay together wouldn't have been right for either of us.”

“Thank you for your understanding Guy and I wish you the best for your future.” Branch told him with all honesty.

Slowly the shimmering troll smiled at the survivalist. “Thank you Branch and I want you to know I wish the same for you also.”

“Thank you Guy, I'll head home now I have a lot to think about.”

“I'll see you around Branch.” After Guy said this to him, Branch left his pod and set off back towards the bunker, so he could spend some time thinking about Creek and what he was going to do about his strange new situation he found himself in next.

 

Little did Branch know that Creek’s thoughts were just as focused on the grey troll, the guru could hardly believe that he had been so drunk that he had ended up at Branch’s bunker, as he thought about this fact the guru felt embarrassment stirring in him once more and fought it back down inside him. The spiritual troll was glad that it appeared he hadn’t said anything or done anything to embarrassing last night, but at the same time Creek wished that he could remember more of the night, however everything is lost in the haze of the Bell flower wine and all the guru could do was hope that eventually he remembered some of what happened at some point in the future. 

Creek thought back over the morning he had spent with Branch, the words that the grey troll had said to him had woken both hope and determination within him. The guru had never heard the survivalist speak in the way he had that morning before, those words had struck him very deeply and it had made him feel truly wonderful to know that Branch now thought so highly of him now in comparison in the past. The spiritual troll felt he had to find a way to tell the grey troll that he loved him with every part of his being…Even as Creek thought about doing this he felt some of his fears coming back to him, the guru tried to push them to one side, but there was that small sensible voice which told him that he might lose his friendship with Branch and the purple troll didn’t want that to ever happen and so once more Creek was torn as to what he should do. The spiritual troll spent the rest of the day going back and forth between a determination to say something to Branch about his feelings and worrying that doing this would ruin his relationship with him forever. In the end Creek couldn't decide what to do, even meditating hadn't helped and so he went to bed with conflicting thoughts and emotions running riot within him.

It was perhaps to be expected that with such turmoil going on within him that Creek found himself experiencing a horrible nightmare as he slept that night. The purple troll realised he was in the large clearing in the village, he could see that Branch and Guy were standing before him and he quickly noticed that they were dressed ever so formally. To the guru the grey troll looked magnificent dressed in a crisp white shirt, a shimmering silver waist coat and a well fitted black suit the jacket of which showed off to perfection his broad shoulders. Creek noticed that he was also in this dream dressed just as smartly as the other two male trolls, he was standing behind Branch trying to smile and look happy, while Poppy did the same from behind Guy. Peppy was standing before the couple smiling widely he was reading to the two male trolls from a large old book as he stood there. “Do you Guy Diamond take Branch to be your husband? Do you promise to care for him, to protect him and love him for the rest of your life?”

“I do.” The shimmering troll said confidently, it was as he said these words that Creek realised what he was witnessing and the guru tried to scream no but he couldn't.

Smiling even more widely than before Peppy then addressed Branch. “And do you Branch take Guy Diamond to be your husband? Do you promise to care for him, to protect him and love him for the rest of your life?”

“I do.” The grey troll said firmly in answer to this question.

As soon as Branch said these simple two words Creek woke up in bed screaming no, he quickly sat up in bed panting hard and wrapped his arms around himself as he shook violently from the fear which the dream had instilled in him. As far as the purple was concerned this nightmare was the last straw he was going to tell Branch he loved him, before he lost the chance to do so permanently. Determinedly Creek shoved all his doubts and worries about doing this to one side, he was determined that he was going to do make his confession. The spiritual troll washed, dressed, combes his hair, ate breakfast and then set off to find the one troll to have captured his heart utterly.

Creek found Branch sitting on the bank by the pool where he had seen him bathing, the grey troll was looking into the water with his eyes lost in thought and there was an aura of sadness radiating off of him. As soon as the purple troll noticed this he felt concern rising up in him, concerned for the other troll Creek pushed his confession to one side, he made his way over to the side of the survivalist and sat down on the bank of the pool beside him. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“I…I broke up with Guy.” Branch told him in a quiet and sad voice as he turned to look at Creek.  
Hearing him sound like this and act like this was so very unusual for the grey troll, that it the purple troll feel even more concerned than before, while at the same time he felt elated that Guy and Branch had broken up, this wonderful feeling is closely followed by guilt for feeling this way. “Does this have something to do with my being drunk last night?” 

As the survivalist shook his head at him, Creek felt relief trickle through him and after a moments silence Branch spoke to the other male troll. “I…I realised I didn’t love Guy as deeply as I did another troll, and it didn’t feel right to stay in a relationship knowing that I didn’t love him with all of my heart.”

The heart of the guru sunk as Branch told him though he didn’t love Guy that there was a troll who had won all of his heart, despite feeling like this Creek said to the grey troll. “It does sound like you did the right thing by ending your relationship with Guy given how you are feeling. So, will you tell me who this troll is which has won all of your heart?”

After the spiritual troll asked his this question the grey troll was quiet, he went back to staring into the water and then as the silence between the two of them was about to become suffocating Branch said very slowly. “I…Let’s just say I now know exactly how you feel…To love and know you cannot have the troll you love is very painful just as you told me. It’s a good thing I’m already grey because I think this would have turned me grey…I’m impressed that you’ve kept your colours Creek.”

Slowly the purple troll put an arm around Branch and gave him a one armed hug. “I’m sorry Branch…I know how horrible that pain is and if that is the kind of pain that made you grey then no troll deserves what you went through ever…Branch…What made you turn grey?”

Branch took a deep breath and then answered this question. “I…I was young…I was singing very loudly, I didn’t hear my grandma trying to warn me of Chef coming, she pushed me out of the way and was taken in my place. It was all my fault…I went grey and well you know the rest, don’t you?”  
“Oh Branch…It wasn’t your fault, no more than my mother being taken by the Bergens was my fault. At least I understand now why you worry about the Bergens…You don’t want any troll to be hurt the way you were do you?” Creek asked the other male troll perceptively.

Branch shook his head at him and confessed in a soft whisper. “No, I didn’t. I got so aggravated with you all for not listening to me…”

“That is understandable. Look this morning you told me what my mother told you, so now I am going to tell you something, what happened is not your fault, your grandma saved you and I am sure that she wouldn’t want you to be unhappy Branch.” Creek told him firmly.

Slowly the survivalist leant against the purple troll, he said nothing about this to Branch but he revealed in how wonderful the other troll doing this made him feel. After the grey troll had thought a while about what Creek had said to him he eventually he addressed the guru saying to him softly. “I think you might be right about my grandma…I felt so guilty for so long…But…I did sing recently.”

“You did?” Creek asked him with surprise.

Branch nodded and then said softly but a little shyly. “I sand to you last night…It was the only way to get you to go to sleep…”

The purple troll looked down on the survivalist leaning next to him and couldn’t stop himself from asking. “What did you sing to me?”

“Your mothers lullaby…Mist taught me it before she died.” The survivalist admitted in a soft voice.

“You…You sang…For me?” Creek asked in awe.

The grey troll blushed but gave him a nod. “I did and before you ask no, I don’t regret it for a moment.”

The guru smiled down at the survivalist leaning against him, it felt good to him to know he had been the troll to convince Branch to sing even if it had been in a rather unconventional way. “Thank you, for doing that…I wish I could remember it…Branch would you sing for me again, not now obviously, but when you feel ready.”

Branch thought about this request for a few moments and then eventually said. “Yes, I will sing for you again…I’ll admit I enjoyed singing once more.”

“Thank you for agreeing to sing for me.” Creek told him his gratefulness for this kind and rare act was clear in his voice as he spoke.

“Creek how do you live with the pain of knowing that the troll you love will never love you the way you love him?” Branch asked the other male troll sadly as the pain he felt knowing the guru would never love him threatened to overwhelm him.

This sad question from the other troll tugged at the heartstrings of the purple troll, used the one arm he had around the survivalist to hug Branch a little closer to him and then said to the grey troll. “I hope every day that he will see how much I love him and I look for a sign that if I confessed my feelings to him that he might return them.”

“Do you think he ever will?” Branch asked him gently.

Creek swallowed hard and then said sadly. “I don’t know, I just don’t know. I hope he will.”

Hearing the pain in the other trolls voice the survivalist slowly moved, he took the guru’s arm from around his shoulders, Branch turned towards Creek and then took him in his arms in a gentle but firm hug. “I’m sorry Creek it was totally insensitive of me to ask you that question.”

The spiritual troll quickly returned this hug and then said to him. “It’s alright Branch.”

Slowly the grey troll broke this embrace, he gave Creek one of his small smiles as he said. “I should go back to the bunker…I need…Time to myself.”

“That’s understandable, just remember I’m here if you need a troll to talk to.”

“Thank you for that offer Creek.” After he said this Branch got up and then headed off back towards the bunker so he could think over everything which had been happening to him lately.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

For Creek, the next two weeks were agony, there was not a sign of Branch anywhere, although the guru knew that he had a lot to be thinking about it didn’t stop him missing the other troll terribly. There was a constant ache in his heart, the purple troll longed to see the survivalist with every fibre of his being and it was these feelings that confirmed to Creek just how deeply he loved Branch now. The spiritual troll knew that he had done the right thing by not confessing his feelings to the other troll the last time they met, but still there was part of him with regretted not telling Branch that he loved him. The guru just hopped with all of his heart that when the grey troll reappeared that he would at last get a chance to tell Branch just how much he loved him.

The purple troll went to one of his favourite meditation spots in the forest near the troll village and as Creek entered it he stopped dead with surprise as the troll who had been at the forefront of his mind for so many days was standing in there. Having heard the guru come into the same area in the forest as him Branch had turned towards him in order to see who had found him in this area of the forest. Both of the male trolls stood their looking at each other in surprise for a long moment, then slowly the survivalist smiled at him, as soon as Creek saw that smile he felt his heart start thundering in his chest and he wanted to kiss Branch. The grey troll walked across the area towards him and as he did this the survivalist said in a gentle voice to the other troll. “I missed you Creek.”

The guru felt like he was dreaming as Branch said those words to him and Creek had to resist the urge to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. These simple words made the purple troll feel so warm inside and all he wanted was to hear the grey troll say those words to him again. Creek smiled back at the grey troll, he walked forwards to meet the survivalist, the spiritual troll looked into those wonderful bright teal eyes of the troll he loved and said softly. “I missed you too…More than I had ever thought I could miss another troll. I…I never…I never thought we…That I…Ugh…” Creek broke off feeling aggravated, he shoved his fingers into his hair in a gesture of exasperation and then he tried to say what he had wanted to once again. “I never thought we could become so close that I could miss you as much as I did.”

Branch smiled at the other male troll slightly more widely than before. “It’s good to know that you missed me as much as I did you.”

“How are you…After…Well everything?” Creek asked him gently.

The survivalist sighed deeply and then answered this question. “Better…But still confused…I at least know I didn’t realise what I was feeling because I’d never been in love like that before. This is probably going to sound really strange, but it feels like…Never mind it’s stupid.”

As the grey troll called his feelings stupid Creek found himself feeling anger and concern for the other troll, quickly he grabbed hold of Branch’s shoulders, the purple troll locked eyes with the survivalist and then said to him firmly. “Feelings are never stupid Branch. Please tell me what you were going to say, you know you can trust me not to tell any of the other trolls.”

Branch knew he could trust Creek, but at the same time he was frightened that if he told the purple troll how he made him feel that the guru would guess the truth, after a few moments the survivalist spoke. “I feel like, I love him with all of my heart and soul…"

The grey blue eyes of the guru went wide, he felt wonder filling him as Branch spoke these words and then he said in an awed tone of voice. “Branch do you have any idea what that means?” The grey troll shook his head and so Creek addressed him for a second time, explaining what these feeling the grey troll was experiencing meant. “That is more than normal love, some might call it true love or a soul mate bond…It’s very rare.”

“That’s impossible…I’m grey and I don’t have a spiritual bone in my body…So why would I have a bond like that?” Branch asked Creek feeling deeply confused by all of this.

The spiritual troll smiled slowly as him. “You don’t have to be spiritual to have such a love in your life, you just have to have a giving heart, that is full of love and caring, which you clearly do Branch.”

Branch blushes, slowly he lifts his right hand, he placed it to his chest over his heart and he looks at Creek with wide eyes. “My…My grandma she used to say that to me.”

“You have a very special heart Branch…Which ever troll has won your heart is very lucky.” Creek told him with honesty.

“Thank you for saying that Creek.”

The purple troll brought out of his hair another bottle of oil and held it out towards Branch. “I made you some more of the oil.”

Branch smiled at the other male troll, he accepted the new green bottle embraced at the bottom with silver leaves from him and then said as he placed it into his hair. “Thank you, would you like the blue bottle back?”

“I would like it back so I can refill it for you.”

“If you want to, you can come back to the bunker with me, you can get your other bottle back.”  
“Sure.” Together the two male trolls made their way back to the bunker.

Branch led the guru into the main room of his home, he gestured at the sofa and then said to the other troll. “Please take a seat while I get your bottle.” 

“Thank you.” As he said this Creek sat down on the sofa, he watched the survivalist walked off into the bunker to fetch the bottle and then looked around the other troll’s home taking it in properly this time. Though the home was in deep neutral browns, and moss green, it was comfortable, well lit and clearly well taken care of and the guru felt at home and very relaxed in the bunker. A few moments later Branch returned to the main room, he sat on the sofa beside Creek and then handed the bottle across to him. The purple troll accepted the bottle back with a smile, he put it into his hair, as the guru did this an idea came to Creek and he said to Branch. “Would you like me to give you a massage?”

The grey troll gave the other male troll a surprised look and then said. “I’d like that…What should I do?”

Before Branch could change his mind the guru gave quickly him instructions. “Firstly take off your leaf vest and then sit on the floor in front of me with your back to me so that I can work on your shoulders.”

Branch took off his leaf vest, he placed it to one side on the floor beside the sofa and as he did this the guru tried not to stare at his naked chest, it was well defined from the years of being out in the forest and Creek longed to touch it. His view of that perfect grey chest was ruined as Branch moved to sit cross legged on the floor in front of Creek with his back to him and the guru took a deep breath to stop himself whimpering with disappointment. The spiritual troll placed his hands onto the shoulders of the grey troll, he started working on the muscles, of the right shoulder and as Creek did this Branch let out a sigh. “Oh that feels nice.” This felt absolutely wonderful to the grey troll, he loved feeling the fingers of the other male troll on his skin and he wished that Creek’s lips would follow his fingers, but he knew that they wouldn’t.

As the survivalist said this it made the spiritual troll feel wonderful. “Good I’m glad.” A few moments later the guru found a knot in Branch’s shoulders, he worked on it with his fingers, as Creek did this the grey troll let out a sigh of contentment. Slowly the survivalist relaxed more and more, under the expert hands of the spiritual troll, as this happened Creek felt a mixture of pride and happiness fill him, he was both proud and happy that Branch now trusted him enough to relax like this with him.

Eventually the survivalist’s eyes closed, he lay his head back against the sofa causing his hair to rub against Creek’s chest and as the grey troll’s hair stroked over his chest the guru fought back the moan of desire which wanted to escape him. The purple troll watched with gentle loving eyes as Branch fell asleep in this position, slowly the grey blue eyes of the guru fell onto the jet black hair against his chest it represented such temptation to Creek, slowly one of his started to move towards Branch’s hair and it stopped just short of touching the hair of the other male troll. The purple troll made himself move his hand away from the raven hair of the survivalist, he very slowly moved himself from behind Branch, and then Creek knelt on the floor beside the sleeping grey troll. He carefully lifted the troll he loved into his arms, slowly the guru got to his feet, he gently lay him onto the sofa and then carefully placed pillows under his head. As he looked down at the sleeping troll the guru caught his breath, right now Branch looked so very different, he looked relaxed and handsome as he slept and Creek was so temped to kiss him, but the purple troll managed to push this desire to one side in order to see to the survivalist’s comfort and the spiritual troll decided that he needed to find a blanket of some kind to put over the other troll so that he didn’t get cold as he slept. After a short search of the bunker Creek located a cupboard in which there was a blanket in a bright blue which surprised the guru slightly, but he pulled the blanket out of the cupboard, walked back over to Branch and then tucked it in around him. “Sleep well…I love you Branch.” Creek let out a deep sigh, it felt good to say those words to him, but at the same time the purple troll felt sad that he still hadn’t managed to tell Branch of his true feelings whilst he was awake.

The guru decided not to leave the bunker, he felt it would be rude to leave Branch without saying goodbye to him, Creek settled on the floor in the lotus position and then he started to meditate. When the grey troll woke he felt utterly relaxed something which he hadn’t felt for years, the survivalist also realised that Creek had kindly covered him in a warm blanket and knowing this made Branch fell very shy but also very happy at the same time. Slowly the survivalist sat up on the sofa, he noticed the guru was settled on the floor meditating, the grey troll sat on the sofa wrapped in the bright blue blanket watching him, there was something about seeing the purple troll sitting in the middle of his floor meditating like this which made Branch feel like his bunker was more of a home and less empty than it had been before.

Slowly the purple troll finished his mediation, as he opened his eyes Creek found the survivalist watching him closely and as soon as he noticed this the guru fought not to blush. “Thank you for the massage Creek, I feel so much better.”

“I’m glad it helped. Would you like me to give you another one at some point?” As he asked this the spiritual troll hope that Branch would say yes.

“Yes please.” 

When Creek received the answer he had been hoping for from this question he had to sit on the urge to yell yes and instead settled on. “How about the same time next week?”

Branch gave him a nod, he really liked this idea, not only because the massage helped his muscles, but because it also meant that the purple troll would touch him once more the survivalist knew he would enjoy feeling him do that again. “That would be wonderful Creek. It was interesting to watch you meditate.”

“You watched me meditating?” Creek asked him with surprise.

“I did.” The grey troll confirmed.

As the other male troll said this the guru couldn’t help but ask Branch. “I thought you didn’t like spiritual things or believe in them?”

Slowly the grey troll smiled at Creek and said. “I think they could grow on me.”

The purple troll returned the smile. “I’m glad to her that…Maybe you’d finally let me teach you to meditate and how to do yoga.”

“I promise that I’ll think about it Creek.”

“Well let me know what you decide, now you’re awake I should be heading back to the village.” As the purple troll said this he rose to his feet. 

Branch also stood up, letting the blanket fall onto the sofa, he then picked his leaf vest up from the floor of the bunker and shrugged it back on. “I’ll see you out.”

The grey troll went out of the bunker with the guru, as Creek waved goodbye Branch waved back and watched the other male troll walk away from him back to the village. As he watched the spiritual troll walked away the survivalist wanted to call him back and ask him to stay now and always. Branch doesn’t because he knows that Creek has a troll he loves with all of his heart and as much as he it hurts him the grey troll wants the guru to be happy. There are times lately when the survivalist wonders what it would be like to open up his heart to Creek, to build a future with him…Branch shakes his head to clear these fantasies which would never happen and then makes his way back down into the bunker.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine: 

Branch was making his way back to the bunker after bathing in the lake, as he entered the area around his home, the grey troll instantly noticed that Creek was there waiting for him and his heart leapt in his chest while a warm happy feeling snaked through him. Branch came to a complete stop as he realised he had just felt happy, it had been fleeting but it had been there and now the grey troll had felt it for the first time in so many years he wanted to hold onto the feeling, but it slipped through his fingers like sand and escaped him once again. The survivalist stood in the shadows of the plants at the edge of the clearing contemplating the troll he had come to love and realised he wanted to find a way to show Creek that he cared for him, a way which would let the other male troll know that he felt close to him and trust him in a way he didn’t many other trolls. As the perfect way to do this made itself clear to him, Branch smiled slightly to himself, he walked into the clearing and called out to the guru as he walked forward. “Hey Creek!”

The purple troll quickly turned in the direction of his voice and smiled widely at the grey troll truly glad to see the other male troll. “Hi Branch.”

The survivalist eventually reached the side of the purple troll, when he reached him he could see that Creek was taking him in still damp from the bath he had taken in the forest and Branch felt the first faint stirrings of hope that maybe the guru could come to see him as a romantic prospect. The grey troll decided now was as good a time as any to try out his idea and so Branch said to Creek calmly. “Would you mind combing out my hair Creek?”

The guru froze for a moment, he could hardly believe that Branch had asked him to do something so intimate with him, but he had and it felt wonderful to the purple troll. The grey troll watched the surprised and awed reaction of Creek to his request and knew that he had done exactly the right thing at this time. Quickly before Branch could change his mind, the guru drew out of his hair a simple wooden comb and then gestured to a nearby rock. “If you’ll sit on that I’ll be happy to comb your hair for you.”

The grey troll settled down on the rock, Creek stood behind him, gently he took hold of the jet black hair, it was so very soft under his fingers, the purple troll instantly loved the feeling of it and wanted to feel it again over and over again. Gently the guru combed through the hair, it amazed him that it wasn’t very knotted and considering all the time Branch spent out in the wild the hair was in wonderful condition. “You have amazing hair Branch.” Creek told him honestly.

“Thank you.” Branch said in return, it felt really nice to him to have Creek combing his hair, it also made him feel wonderful to have the guru contemplating his hair and so the grey troll took a chance saying. “It feels really wonderful for you to be combing my hair Creek.”

The guru almost froze with surprise as Branch said this to him, but he managed not to make a complete fool of himself as he said to the survivalist in a voice which somehow didn’t squeak. “I’m glad to hear that you are enjoying this Branch.”

Slowly the grey troll relaxed as Creek worked on his hair, this was totally blissful, he was very glad that he had decided to allow the other troll to do this now and the words from the guru made him realise that the Creek was enjoying it too. The purple troll couldn’t help but fell pleased and honoured that Branch was trusting him to comb out his hair and Creek also hoped that he would be able to do this again with the survivalist. Slowly the grey troll started to sing, the guru smiled to himself as Branch showed off his wonderful voice to him for the first time and the purple troll made sure that this time he would remember it. As Creek listened to his amazing voice he couldn’t help but think that it was utterly criminal that the grey troll hid his singing voice, but at the same time the guru knew why Branch didn’t sing so when he finished singing Creek said to him gently. “You have a wonderful singing voice Branch I am glad I was able to listen to it properly this time.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it…I’m still not used to singing again yet, but I trust you Creek so I feel I can sing around you.” As he admitted this Branch felt himself blushing, he was glad that his back was to the other troll so that Creek couldn’t see him blushing at this time.

The purple troll carried on combing the hair for the other troll, as he did so Creek said to him. “I’m glad to hear you say you trust me Branch. I hope that in time you will feel ready to sing around the other trolls I know that they would love to hear your voice.”

“Thank you for saying that…I don’t know if I will ever be ready to sing around them or if I will find my colours, but I’ve had more hope lately that I might find my colours.” The grey troll told him his voice very softly.

As the survivalist said this the purple troll had to sit on the urge to hug Branch because he knew that the other troll didn’t always like to receive them. So instead of doing this the guru finished combing out the jet black hair of Branch and then when he finished Creek he said to the grey troll. “I have to admit I have been curious to see what your colours might actually be Branch.”

The survivalist turned around to look at Creek standing behind him and made a startling admission to the other male troll. “I want to see my colours again, I know I need to be find happiness and hope again…Which I’ve been feeling a lot more lately…And that’s because of you.”

Creek smiled at the other troll it felt totally amazing that Branch felt this way around him and so he said to him gently. “That’s wonderful to hear Branch…Branch there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time…I…I…Why is this so hard to say to you. The troll I’m in love with…He is you…I love you Branch.” The purple troll had to admit he felt relieved to have said what had been in his heart for the longest time now, but at the same time Creek also felt a deep sense of trepidation.

Branch took in a deep breath as Creek said this to him, his eyes went wide with surprise and eventually he managed to say to the other troll. “You love me…How long have you felt this way Creek?”

The purple troll twisted his hands together in a fretful manor, Branch hadn’t rejected his confession, but he also hadn’t accepted it which meant that nerves still ate at him. “I have had feelings like this for you, for a long time even when you were with Guy…I’ll admit that was envious of him for having you and I wanted you for myself, while at the same time I wanted to see you happy…It was torture let me assure you. After some time I realised that I loved you with all of my heart and soul.”

“You envied Guy and you felt as deeply for me as I did for you?” The grey troll asked the guru with interest.

Creek gave him a nod and then asked him. “I did…Do you have any feelings what so ever for me?”

“Considering I realised that I was in love with you and had been for years then yes I know exactly how you feel.” Branch told him his voice gentle and a small smiling starting to playing on his lips.

Creek could hardly believe that he was receiving the confession he had longed for from the other troll or that they had both been so short sighted. “Wait you were in love with me and I was in love with you…So we weren’t telling each other that we loved each other because we both thought we were in love with some other troll?”

“That would seem to be the case yes.” As he said this Branch got off of the rock and stood in front of Creek smiling at him lovingly. Seeing this the purple troll quickly slipped his arms around the survivalist and hugged him close as he did this Branch whispered into his ear. “Why don’t you come down into the bunker and give me another massage?”

“I’d like that.” Slowly they broke their embrace and then together they made their way down into the bunker.

Once they were inside Branch took off his leaf jacket, he led Cheek into the bedroom, lay on the bed with his back to the other male troll and said softly but suggestively. “I’m all yours.”

Slowly Creek climbed up onto the bed of the grey troll, he straddled his lips, brought his hands to the back of the grey troll and tried not to groan as his lower body came into contact with Branch’s round firm bottom. The guru also has to hold back on the desire to pull down those shorts and touch the bottom of the innocent troll instead Creek focused on massaging the back of the grey troll. Branch let out noises of pleasure, this massage just like the first felt absolutely divine and now that the survivalist knew that the purple troll desired him Branch didn’t feel he needed to hold back on showing him how good it made him feel to have him doing this.

A few moments later a shocked gasp left Branch as Creek began to kiss, lick and nibble his way over his back, it felt so very good, a wonderful kind of warmth was pooling in his belly and he could feel himself starting to become aroused from the actions of the other troll. “Oh Creek, yes that’s good, more please!”

Not needing to be told twice, Creek continued to kiss over Branch’s back, licking it, nibbling and stroking it the original massage is long forgotten by both trolls. This time when the purple troll’s fingers reach the line of his shorts the survivalist doesn’t feel afraid and he lets the guru tug them off of him. Creek through the patched shorts to the floor, promising himself as he does so that he will get Branch new better shorts and that he will be gentle with the innocent troll. The purple troll gently stroked his hands over his bottom, the survivalist let out a moan of pleasure, this encouraged Creek to move his hands inwards towards the line between his bottoms cheeks and give this an experimental stroke with his fingertips. This action caused Branch to arch up slightly, he let out a long low moan, that felt really good, it fed his expectations and hopes about what might be next for him.

This noise encouraged Creek, he gently parted the cheeks and then the spiritual troll rubbed his fingers over what lay between them. This made Branch whimper, he pushed back against those fingers, he didn’t really know why, he was simply acting on pure instinct. The grey troll felt his expectations rising and the warmth inside him turning to a blazing hot inferno which longed to be quenched by Creek. The guru slowly ran his fingers over this sensitive area again, he was rewarded with Branch arching up and moaning again. “Do you want something Branch?” Creek asked the other troll with a grin on his face.

Panting hard the survivalist looked back over his shoulder at the grinning purple troll and then said to him in a mixture of exasperation and desire. “You know I do Creek.”

“Tell me Branch, tell me what you want.”

“I want to feel more pleasure.” Branch told him blushing.

“You wish is my command.” Creek told him with another grin appearing on his face, before he moved himself so he was sitting to one side of Branch and then one he had done this the guru gently rolled him over onto his back. Once the guru had done this he feasted his eyes on what was now on display to him and to Creek what he saw was the most amazing sight he had ever beheld in his life and it was all his. The purple troll kissed his way over the chest of the grey troll, he let his fingers explore all of the contours of his fit body mapping them out with his fingertips. As he did this Creek was once more struck by just how fit Branch really was, it felt wonderful to him to able to touch him like this and as he did so the guru swore to himself he would from now on be the only troll to touch him in this way from now on.

Creek claimed Branch’s lips in a soft, loving but possessive kiss and as he did so the grey troll responded eagerly pushing his lips back against those of the guru kissing him with just as much passion as the spiritual troll was showing to him. Slowly Creek moved his hands downwards and when he stroked over the hardness of the other troll he gasped into the kiss and realisation settled on him that the purple troll had a definite goal in mind. To be honest Branch was not at all surprised by this fact, he felt that he could trust Creek to take care of him and treat him with care this first time and for all of the times which would hopefully come after. So it was that with a deep groan of desire Branch let the guru show him the dizzying heights of pleasure which it was possible to achieve with the help and love of another troll.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten:

When the grey troll woke the next morning, he felt sore in places he had never been sore before, but at the same time Branch felt utterly wonderful and happy with all that had happened between himself and the purple troll the night before. As he looked at Creek lying beside him warped firmly in his arms the survivalist felt happiness waking inside him again the grey troll embraced this feeling and he let himself feel hope for their future and as Branch did this he felt warmth spreading through him again. The survivalist watched in awe as teal blue spread along his skin turning it teal once more, he smiled widely as the blue started to eliminate the grey which had coloured him for far too long, Branch felt his hair was changing as well, but he was to happy lying in bed with Creek to get up and look at it to see what had happened to his hair. Once he felt that the changes had finished, he pulled some of the royal blue hair down looked at the colour of it and then smiled to himself at the sight of his now blue hair. To the now blue troll it felt amazing to have his colours back once more, as far as the survivalist was concerned this happening to him was the most wonderful thing he could imagine and it was all down to the amazing troll in his arms. Branch hoped with all of his heart that Creek would also like these changes in him, wanting to see what the troll he loved thought of him like this the survivalist gently placed a kiss onto the forehead of the purple troll and watched with a smile on his face as the guru slowly woke up from his deep peaceful sleep.

As soon as Creek noticed the blue troll he was holding in his arms his eyes went wide and he asked with utter surprise. “Branch is that you?”

“Yes Creek it’s me.” Branch assured the purple troll with his first full smile.

As soon as the spiritual troll got to see this smile and those colours he fell even more deeply in love with Branch than he had been before. “Wow you have amazing colours! I’ve wanted to see them for so long! I am going to be the envy of whole troll tree for winning you Branch.”

The blue troll blushed brightly as Creek said this and said to him softly. “I’m happy to hear you feel that way Creek about me.”

“Are you alright after last night?” The guru asked him very gently wanting to be sure that the troll he loved wasn’t too badly hurt after their first night together.

“I’m fine Creek, a little sore, but that’s to be expected…I will admit though that I look forward to us repeating last night soon my love.” Branch told Creek before he quickly claimed the lips of the purple troll in a soft but full kiss.

The guru reacted to this by running his fingers into the royal blue hair of the blue troll and returning the kiss which was being given to him just as strongly. As Creek ran his fingers through his hair Branch shivered with pleasure, he let out a small moan of desire which had the purple troll breaking the kiss, taking his fingers from his hair, rolling the survivalist onto his front and then kissing his way over his back down towards Branch’s bottom. When the guru did this the blue troll let out a lust groan, before he asked the other male troll in a soft but lust filled. “Again Creek?”

“Oh yes my love again.” Creek told him in a voice which was very deep and laced with the promise of what was to come.

“But Creek…If you carry on like this we could end up with a pod.” Branch told him as he looked over his shoulder blushing as he said this to the guru.

The spiritual troll grinned at the troll he loved and then said to him devilishly. “I know love, I would be honoured to be the one to create a pod with you Branch and it would certainly let all of the other trolls know that we are together for now and always.”

“Oh Creek if you are worried about that you don’t need to be, I love you with all of my heart and no other troll is going to take me from you.” The blue troll promised the one he loved meaning every word he spoke as he spoke them to him.

“Branch I love you so very much, I’m happy you want to spend the rest of your life with me, because I want to spend the rest of mine with you. Will you marry me my love?” Creek hadn’t been intending to ask him this question just yet, but it seemed like just the right moment to him to do so.

When the purple troll asked him this question Branch couldn’t help but look over his shoulder at Creek and smile at him widely as he said to the troll he loved. “I’d be honoured to marry you my beloved.”

The guru grinned down at the grey troll under him, he took hold of his hips lifted them up brining the survivalist up onto his hands and knees, Creek gently stroked over Branch’s round firm bottom and said to the other male troll softly but lovingly. “Thank you for agreeing to becoming my husband love, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” After he said this Creek stroked his fingers along the line between Branch’s bottom cheeks, he smiled to himself as when he did this the blue troll let out a moan of desire and wriggled with anticipation. Creek decided to tease the blue troll for a little bit, so he stroked his hands over Branch’s back enjoying hearing him gasping and watching him writhe in expectation of what he might do to him next. The guru reached under the blue troll he ran his hands over his chest, tracking the lines of the other troll’s body, lines he was beginning to know with the touch of his fingers ever so well. The survivalist gasped loudly as Creek touched him like this it was the most exquisite torture he had ever experienced, but Branch wanted more of it even as it drove him crazy. The spiritual troll would teasingly run his fingers lower over the blue troll’s body until they were almost touching the part of his which ached to be touched, before those fingers would slide away up his body one more denying Branch the touch he craved so very much.

“Ah Creek…Please…Please stop teasing me!” Branch said to the guru his voice full of frustration and desire as he said this.

“Oh is there something you want from me Branch?” Creek asked him softly but determinedly.

Frustrated beyond belief the blue troll snapped out at the other troll. “Yes there is something I want and you know it you tease.”

The purple troll grinned at Branch devilishly and then said to him. “Temper, temper love. All you have to do to get what you want is to tell me what you want and you know it.”

As soon as Creek said those words the survivalist blushed, he couldn’t help himself, the blue troll knew after last night exactly what the guru was asking of him and Branch felt totally embraced to have to do as Creek wanted him to in order to get what he wanted from the other troll. As the purple troll continued to run his hands over his chest and kissing along his back Branch felt as though he was going to go crazy with desire and eventually cried out in defeat. “Alright! Alright! Please Creek take me! Make love to me again I’m begging you.”

“Good Branch. See love that wasn’t so hard to say to me now was it?” Creek asked in a gentle but lustful voice.

“No it wasn’t.” Branch admitted as he bit his lip a little and then let out a lustful moan as once more the guru ran his fingers lightly along the line between his bottom cheeks.

Creek smiled at the troll under him and said in a throaty voice. “You sound so wonderful when you moan like that.” A few moments after this Branch let out a noise which was both a sigh of pleasure and a gasp of surprise and it was the last coherent noise either of the male trolls would make for some time to come.

 

Branch and Creek were married only a few weeks later, the spiritual troll had no intention of letting any of the other trolls get any ideas about making the blue troll theirs. He felt this way because Creek had seen the way the other trolls had started looking at Branch once his wonderful blue colours and angelic voice was shown to them, the guru had not been happy about it at all which had resulted in him wanting to make sure that Branch was all his and no other trolls. As for the survivalist, he had been more than happy to be married to the guru sooner rather than later and it made him feel extremely happy to be married to Creek, as he was the troll he loved with all of his heart and soul. 

On the day of the wedding the vows the two male trolls had been simple, but both of them had spoken of their hearts and souls being joined together as one, that they had been meant to be together always and that they would stay together always through both good and bad. The wedding had been a simple affair by troll standards, it was however attended by the whole troll tree and the party after the wedding had even by troll standards was a quiet one, but it had still been a wonderful celebration of the love of two trolls. Guy had come to the party with Suki on his arm and they had been sharing besotted looks throughout the whole wedding a fact which had made Branch smile widely, he was truly happy that the sparkling troll seemed to have found a new troll to give his heart too. After their split up the blue troll and Guy had started to become friends again, they both knew that they had a long way to go before they could be true friends once more, but they had made the start towards this goal and that was the main thing.

Though he was now blue, sung, hugged more often and was happy it didn’t stop the survivalist continuing to go out into the forest to gather things all of the trolls might find useful around the village, he planned as ever had and kept a watch over all of the tribe. Now however the other trolls were starting to see Branch’s skills as beneficial rather than something to ignore or see as inappropriate, as it was becoming clear to them that the blue troll truly cared for them all and only wanted to see them all safe from any harm. Slowly but surely the other trolls had started to listen to his advice, they had begun to pay attention to his words and they knew it was helping them to stay safe from harm.

Slowly but surely Branch had moved into Creek’s pod from his bunker and it was here that the two newly married male trolls started to build their lives together. As the blue and the guru lived life together, they had their disagreements, but the two male trolls made sure to work their way through any troubles between them and to reconfirm their love to each other. It didn’t surprise either of them when their love quickly produced their first pod on the troll tree only a few months after their relationship had begun. The pod grew well, it was strong and healthy, it was a pale blue with some light purple dots spread over it and bright blue stripes around it. The two male trolls loved to go and watch their pod growing on the troll tree together each day and both Creek and Branch were looking forwards to seeing it open. “I look forward to meeting our child for the first time.” The purple troll said to his husband.

“As do I beloved.” Branch said softly to the other troll placing his head onto Creek’s shoulder.

The purple troll placed an arm around the survivalist and then said to him. “I’m glad to see that the other trolls are taking your warnings and advice more seriously than they used to.”

The blue troll smiled at Creek as he said to his husband. “It feels good that at last they are listening to me, I think at last the other trolls have realised that all I want is for them all to be safe.”

“Yes, I also believe that the rest of the tribe have come to see is that all you want for them is for all of the trolls to be safe now and always.” The spiritual troll told his husband with a warm smile.

It was at that moment that Branch realised that the pod was opening up, he quickly took his head off of the shoulder of the one he loved, the blue troll took one of Creek’s hands into his squeezed it and then said to him in an excited voice. “Creek look the pod is opening for the first time.”

The two male trolls watched as the pale blue, with its pale purple spots and bright blue stripes started to open up to show the baby troll within to its father. It was a female troll, she had light blue skin, with bright blue hair at the bottom before it faded to pale purple towards the top. “Oh Branch look at her she is so beautiful.” As Creek said this he lifted their daughter out of her pod, into his arms and smiled down at their daughter with great happiness.

“What shall we call her love?” Branch asked his husband with a soft smile on his lips as he also looked at their lovely little girl in the arms of his husband.

The guru smiled at widely at the blue troll standing beside him, Creek had known for a while now what he wanted to call their baby if it had been a girl and so he said to Branch. “I want to call her Rosiepuff, for your grandma love.”

“You do?” The survivalist asked him with wide eyed shock.

Creek’s smile grew and he gave Branch a nod. “Yes, my love I really do want to call her Rosiepuff I know how much she meant to you and I thought it would be nice to honour her like this. Do you like that idea my love?”

“I love it beloved. Thank you so much for thinking of that wonderful idea.” The blue troll quickly, but softly kissed the guru on the forehead and then looked back down at Rosiepuff. 

Creek also looked back down at her and then smiling down at their daughter he said to her with a gentle smile on her face. “Hello little Rosiepuff. Welcome to the world little love.” After a few moments of just admiring the life they had crated the spiritual troll looked back to his husband and then addressed Branch once more. “Would you like to hold her love.”

“Yes please beloved.” The blue troll said to him in a very happy tone of voice.

Gently Creek placed their daughter into the arms of the survivalist and watched him smile down at their daughter with such a strong love in his eyes, this love Creek could see in his eyes was one which he knew was only equalled by the love which the purple troll was used to seeing when the blue troll looked at him. Slowly the Branch looked up from their daughter to him, sure enough Creek could see that strong love he felt for him in his eyes, as it always did it made the purple troll smile and feel absolutely glad that he went after the other troll and made him his forever. Slowly the guru put an arm around the shoulder of his husband, he looked at Branch then down at their daughter, the purple troll knew that at last his life was complete and Creek couldn’t feel more happy then he did right now in this moment.


End file.
